Games
by melissen
Summary: AU: It tells the story about the world where slaves are forced to play a game called Kago. One day a single man changes it all catching attention of one beautiful prince. Once again: Hanamichi x Kaede and Akira x Mitsui (kind of accidental pairing but I think I'll stick to it) YAOI MxM - Rating will be M!
1. Chapter 1

**Kiwi , kroscetish , yaoisthegame, lcbeastly, mrsklemzak74 , Raforta, kurisu, Sakuragi Hanamichi** and countless **Guests, **I'm sorry, it's not a Christmas Special for 'Set My Eyes Only On You'...

I don't own Slam Dunk and pure satisfaction is my only profit from writing this fic. All characters belog to... someone who owns them...

**GAMES**

**Chapter 1**

Hanamichi strongly believed that it doesn't matter how many times you fall, so long as you are able to get up again.

He was just as good in falling as he was in getting back to his feet. It happened all the goddamn time. He was born fallen – abandoned in some forsaken temple, naked and crying with nothing but a few red hair to cover his body... Maybe that's why his current situation looked so familiar. He was once again naked and abandoned, and once again he couldn't move. Back then because he was a new born baby, now because his arms and legs were bound to the sticks dug deep into the dirt...

He was becoming tanned much more than he would like to...

Things didn't go according to plan… Maybe he should keep his mouth shut, maybe he should work on his temper... Maybe he could play it differently somehow….? Maybe, but his temper always got the better of him, and then there was nothing he hated more than betrayal! It was something he could not forgive. And then again, waiting was never his forte…. He was good in doing without thinking when he was pissed…. So, what was the direct 'cause' of his current predicament? Was it his temper? Or was it those assholes fault? Would it happen if he waited for the right moment? The more he thought about it, the more he was beginning to think that there was no such a thing as a 'cause' or a 'reason' for things...

Now, look at him, he was becoming a philosopher in his dying hours! A genius!

His next musings were less philosophical. Were vultures really scavengers? Those monsters were getting dangerously close to him, and now his protruding manhood seemed to catch their attention...

He was drifting on the verge of consciousness when he heard some voices and felt water splashing on his face. When he woke up he was no longer alone, nor was he on the desert. His hands and legs were still bound but at least now he was dressed in some shaggy rags.

…

A red aura of the setting sun covered the sky above the Kanagawa amphitheatre. It could sometimes take Yoshifumi Rukawa's breath away, just standing on the balcony of his palace and watching his favourite city fall asleep.

"My lord, do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you, Mitsui. Is everything ready for my son's arrival?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Do you think he's going to like it here?"

"I do hope he will, my lord."

"It will be the first time he leaves the Capital. Did you make sure he has sufficient protection?"

"Yes, my lord. He is accompanied by the best men of the royal squad. I'm sure he will be here safely, in the morning."

The king sighed making his young, longhaired soldier hesitate by the door.

"Mitsui... I wanted him to be raised as a soldier but his mother kept him in the capital. I hoped he would at least take into politics but she says that he has no interest in it whatsoever. I am desperate. I want him to become a man…"

Hisashi shivered dreading his lord's next words. He was afraid that it may come to this. He would have to babysit some spoiled brat… Just his luck. But he would do everything for his king. Yoshifumi Rukawa was like a father to him and Hisashi wasn't going to disappoint him in any way.

"Will you take care of him here, Mitsui? He grew up in the capital. All he knows is the court and... Here everything is about the army, about fighting."

"Do not worry yourself, my lord. I'll show him around." Mitsui tried to hide his displeasure, but from the older man's apologetic half smile he was pretty sure he didn't make it.

"The word 'theatre' to him surely means things like pretty actors and poetry, while for you it's the sand of the arena and gladiators fighting to death. Could you..."

"Of course, my lord. I'll watch over him."

"Oh, and…. He's coming with a friend. According to his mother's words that young man was bored out of his mind and decided to accompany my son on this trip. It can only mean two things. Either he is my son's lover, though I highly doubt that. Kaede is… You'll see. The second is that my wife is sending that boy here as her adherent in fear that I'll turn her beloved child into a soldier; which of course I hope I will do."

"I'll do my best to make them both feel comfortable, my lord."

"Thank you, Mitsui. Keep an eye on that 'friend' of his and let me know what's going on."

"Of course, my lord."

"Mitsui… Your father would be very proud of you."

"Thank you."

…..

Mitsui was a good soldier and followed his king's every order. He would gladly die for lord Rukawa, so he could surely do _this _too, no matter how much he hated the thought. The young prince was probably arrogant and spoiled by his mother; raised in splendour and fawned over his whole life. Hisashi watched the very tall, black haired young man stepping out of the carriage. His heart skipped a beat. That was exactly how he imagined the young prince: handsome and slightly bored... He was followed by the slightly shorter one. That other man, surely the prince's 'friend' looked much more subtle and impossibly pretty. Where the prince was cheerful and smiled in admittedly cute manner, asking questions and looking around a bit helplessly, the shorter one was quiet, composed, cold. Hisashi was now almost sure that the tsundere boy was simply the prince's lover.

The soldier dropped to one knee in front of the handsome young man.

"My Prince. I'm Hisashi Mitsui. Your father asked me to show you around the place."

"My, my… Kaede, I think he thinks I'm you."

Mitsui straightened up and looked in horror at the shorter of the two men. That kind of mistake would probably cost him a lot. Such a disrespect and…

He didn't even manage to apologise because the prince was already passing him silently, completely ignoring him and his taller friend.

"Don't worry about him, Mitsui-san. He's always like that." The taller man was smiling brightly at the still frightened soldier.

"I'm Akira Sendoh." He grabbed one of Mitsui's hands into both of his and pulled him up, back to his feet. " Kaede's mother sent me here to keep an eye on her precious baby, but honestly I just really wanted to come here. So… why don't you show ME around. I don't think the prince is interested in sightseeing."

Mitsui was still a bit stunned. That strange young man was…. Too much for him; too good looking, too nice, too cheerful and too... close and too fast. He just told Mitsui everything he wanted to know before the soldier had a chance to investigate or even ask. Was he lying or was he simply that reckless?

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm hungry… Let's go."

…

Kaede munched silently on his dinner, listening to his father. Akira was humouring the king with conversation, all the while keeping that young soldier occupied as well. Kaede liked that about Akira. He did the talking for him. It's not that Kaede had nothing to say, but in conversation people tended to ask questions and he didn't like answering any of them. He didn't feel comfortable talking to people in general. He preferred to listen.

"Kaede! Did you hear that? They have arena for slaves fights. We have to see it!"

Kaede just shrugged. He didn't like to think about slaves. He could already imagine their dirty cages and sweat covered disgusting bodies. Wild barbarians killing each other for the cheers of the crowd held no appeal to him at all.

"As I was saying…" The long haired soldier was frowning deeply wen correcting Akira. "Those are not just some simple gladiator fights. Those are games. The one most popular and liked by the soldiers is called kago. It's performed every Saturday."

Kaede listened how Mitsui explained the rules of the game to Akira. It was pretty simple. They put a skull in the middle of the ring and let the gladiator players in. The goal was to get the skull and then place in the basket hanged on the wall. The loge above the basket was the best viewing spot so it was always reserved for the most important guests.

Kaede was not impressed but Akira hummed and put his arm over the young soldier's shoulders.

"Kago...? A basket? It doesn't sound interesting and it seems to not take long."

"Actually, it usually takes about twenty minutes to half an hour for a fighter player to get the skull. It depends on how many players participate. Sometimes they throw tigers and lions into the mix to make it more interesting, though animals are expensive so it usually requires some special occasion. After a player kills the rest and gets the skull he tries to place it in the basket."

"Is it necessary to kill all other opponents?" Akira liked the general idea of that game but didn't approve of that last part.

"No, but it would be hard to place the skull in the basket with some blood thirsty men trying to kill you. The record time is seven minutes, done by the monster Kawata. He's huge. They say he can crush people's skulls with one hand. Not many people survived playing against him."

Kaede was already dreading the moment he would have to see it with his own eyes and he was afraid it may come much sooner than he would like. He managed to wee his way out of going to watch the games three times in a row but let Mitsui to drag him around the training camps and the city.

Soldiers stayed away from him. They showed him respect but never approached him. Some were looking at him with longing but he didn't look at them at all, acting more like a spoiled princes than a prince. His father insisted he should learn some fighting techniques and Kaede had to admit it was fun. But still, everywhere they went, he needed to have at least two soldiers for protection. Except the one day when they had six soldiers with them plus Mitsui.

"This is the best Guild of fighter players in the country." Mitsui led him and Akira through the huge gate, and into the open space surrounded by cages and barracks. There were countless items used by slaves for training and a special place for sparring with wooden weapons.

"They always buy the best men, and train them to be killing machines. Akagi-san! Come here!"

A tall bulky man walked over to them and bowed.

"Mitsui-san."

"Akagi, this is prince Kaede."

"Your highness..." Akagi looked up surprised and quickly dropped to his knees.

"...and his friend Akira. I wanted to show them your guild. Can you assure their safety?"

"Of course, sir. I'm honoured."

Akagi led them along the training field where slaves fought with fake weapons landing blows that surely could be lethal for any other man. Most of them were bulky and muscled, some were simply fat. Some were tall and lean making up with their speed for the lack of raw strength. Rukawa was looking around curiously wondering how did they train the throwing of a skull into the basket. After about twenty minutes he decided that they simply didn't. Which was surprising. But Akagi was explaining that the basket was there mostly just to direct the fights closer to the main viewing spot. No one really expected actual scores to occur often. The only thing pushing some players to even try were promised prizes.

Most of those barbarians disgusted Kaede but they still looked better than he expected. They weren't as dirty as he feared they would be and their armours covered their ugly bodies just enough to not spoil Kaede's appetite. But some of them leered at him, smiling, making weird gestures with their tongues toward him. Some whistles and cat calls went through the crowd and some very crude compliments reached Kaede's ears even though he tried to pretend they didn't. When they were passing the training grounds someone even tried to throw himself at him. The soldier who 'stopped' that man wiped the poor bastard's blood from his sword not even uttering a word, but Mitsui apologised to Akagi.

"I'm sorry, Akagi. I'll pay for this. How much?"

"No need, Sir. Had your soldier not done that then I would. I would rather die than endanger the son of my king."

Mitsui smiled at the taller man and explained. "Akagi Takenori used to be a fighter player himself. King Rukawa gave him his freedom for one astounding performance."

Kaede was only half listening and chose to concentrate on observing his surroundings again. Tall barracks with bars in the front lined up on the west side of the guild. To their right was a space with tables set in square and a fire with a huge kettle in the centre. So, this was their dining room.

Then a woman appeared out of nowhere and dropped to her knees in front of Kaede.

"My Prince, I didn't expect to see you here. Please, let me s-..."

Mitsui sweat dropped seeing Kaede's displeased expression. The young man took a step back and raised his hands slightly, avoiding an unwanted touch. It was something Mitsui observed from the start. No one touched the prince. Not even Akira. Not even his own father. No one. He would bet anything that the prince didn't even recognize his chamber maid that was also Akagi Takenori's sister.

"Haruko, please, just leave the Prince alone. He'll let you know if he needs anything."

Kaede just turned away. Who was she? Some crazy girl... Luckily she didn't lay her dirty hands on his clothes... And then something caught his attention, a low growl to his left. He turned and froze when piercing brown eyes bored into his baby blues.

"Show a woman the respect she deserves, you bastard."

The low growl made a shiver run down the prince's spine. He couldn't turn his gaze away from those eyes until they squeezed shut in pain. He was tied to a wooden post with his hands high above his head and his bare back exposed for a whip that just cut his caramel skin open. He didn't scream, hardly even winced and supported his forehead on the post.

Mitsui drew out his sword and positioned it in front of the tied slave's throat.

"You insulted the wrong person, slave."

The slave just snorted. "Like I care, you girly eunuch." Once again his raspy voice made Kaede's inside tremble. It was low and harsh, full of anger, defiance and courage. The man was very tall, probably even taller than Akira, and even though he looked strong he was lean and... even through all that dirt and ragged clothes Kaede could see he was handsome. His face was marred by a deep frown, and his upper body was covered in sweat and blood. His hair was red. Even tied and whipped he still dared to insult the prince _and_, to the horror of other soldiers, he spat straight into Mitsui's surprised face.

Hisashi took a swing with the hilt of his sword. The brown fierce eyes were still glaring daggers at Kaede making the Prince unable to move. The royal watched as the blood splashed from the redhead's temple leaving crimson dots on his expensive white raiment.

"Why is he like that?" Mitsui gestured toward ropes around Hanamichi's wrists.

Akagi wiped the sweat from his forehead. Sakuragi was an idiot and a troublemaker but for some reason Akagi liked him and didn't want him to die just yet.

"He... He's new, my lord. He keeps trying to escape and refuses to fight."

"Why?" The prince's voice was just above whisper and his eyes never left those of the slave. Akira stared at his friend with his jaw dropped, trying to figure out why was did he speak. He didn't do that often.

"Because..." The barbarian growled again. "I refuse to kill people simply for a cheap thrill of some rich louse-" A punch from Akagi cut his speech short. The ex-slave knew that letting the younger man speak was like letting him commit suicide. Luckily under the heat of the scorching sun, being beaten, whipped and dehydrated the redhead lost his consciousness immediately. If not for a accrual of all four of those factors Akagi would never manage to knock him out so easily, and he knew it.

Mitsui was pissed. "I want to see him in the next game."

"But… he's not ready..."

"Then he'll die! I don't care. He should think about it before he insulted the prince and spat into my face."

Akagi didn't press the matter. After what he had done Sakuragi was lucky to not be decapitated on the spot. Only when the Prince and his men had left, he cut the slave off and dragged him to his cell where his friends could take care of him.

"He's fighting tomorrow."

Few pairs of eyes widened in disbelief. "But... he can't even move..." Akagi just shrugged and turned around casting one last apologetic look at Miyagi - the small curly haired young man standing helplessly over the redhead. Miyagi came to their guild in the same transport as Sakuragi. He was ridiculously small and Sakuragi was taking care of him from the day one.

"I'm sorry, Ryota. He asked for it. He insulted the prince."

"We're both gonna die tomorrow, aren't we?"

Akagi turned to leave. He had no interest in making friends with his slaves. They were all sentenced to death just by being there and a tiny little flea like Miyagi had no place in his guild of fighter players anyway. He bought him only because Sakuragi physically refused to let him go and the trader just waved it off. He didn't even charge Akagi for this one and it was fine. Akagi needed fighters to fight but, spares to just die were sometimes needed as well.

"You don't have to fight tomorrow, Ryota, you know that." Guilds were paid for the game, not for people, so there was no profit in putting two players from one guild in the same game since only one could survive.

"He didn't leave me, so I'm not going to leave him."

After saying this Miyagi moved to his unconscious friend and started to dry the sweat forming on his bruised and bloody forehead.

**Tsuzuku.** Weird? Probably, but it gets better later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Raforta, mrsklemzak, kroscetish, Hanamichi Sakuragi, knur** and** Guest **thank you all for reading! I'm glad you're still there and giving it a chance. I hope to not isappoint you.

**Chapter 2**

The king was genuinely shocked when he realised that Kaede was accompanying them to the Saturday games of kago.

"Mitsui... How did you manage to talk him into it?"

"I didn't. A slave who dared to insult him is about to die in this game. I'm sure the prince can't wait to see it."

"Oh... Someone insulted my son?"

Hsashi knew he had made a mistake when he let the slave stay alive for one more day. He let someone insult the prince... He should have just cut his head off, but for some reason he didn't... That brave defiance in the redhead's eyes was captivating and invigorating. He wanted to see him on the arena.

"I'm sorry, my lord... He's a madman who doesn't fight and talks too much. I think he'll die in the first minute."

"Then I'll be glad to see it too."

Of course the loge above the basket was taken by the king, his son and friends. The servants were serving them cool drinks, fruits and snacks. The seats were decorated with fresh flowers and garlands. But Kaede wasn't sitting. He stood rooted to the railing, getting more and more impatient; checking the field every few minutes, looking for the mop of crazy red hair.

The games were boring. Men were fighting and no one even tried to throw the skull. First two games ended with no winner at all. No one was able to move after the fights had ended. In the second game the skull got crushed into dust. The third was won by a man who kept the skull, but didn't even try to do anything with it. He could hardly stand.

Kaede was in a bad mood. He couldn't sleep that night and he blamed it on the arrogant slave. How dare he say things like that to him? Who the hell was he to teach Kaede how he should treat a woman? Why would Kaede even care? Was that girl his lover? Was it really worth to die just because of her? Kaede tossed and turned until the rising sun reached his tired face. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the pair of those angry brown ones. It made him wonder... Who was that man? How did he become a slave? Would he fight when his own life will be on the line in the game? Or will he simply die in front of Kaede's eyes?

It was the third game that day and he was still nowhere to be found.

"You probably wonder why the basket is even here?"

Kaede didn't look at Mitsui. It was HIS fault that the red head would have to fight.

"Throwing the skull into the basket means that you're still in a good form, good enough to throw it. As you see the basket is high enough so it's not as easy as it seems. There are profits from getting the basket but it rarely happens. Most of times the game ends when all players but one die."

"Where is he?" Damn, the prince had a nice voice. It was a curious thing why he was so terse with words. Mitsui heard him talk maybe few times and never more than three words in one go.

"Of course..." Normally Mitsui avoided talking to the arrogant prince. He kind of hated to do it. It was like pulling off teeth really. The brat was so difficult to talk to.

"Akagi is entering his players in three games today. The last one is about to start after this one."

Akira stood, as always, too close for Mitsui's comfort when he asked.

"What are the profits from scoring?"

"Well, for the guild's master it's good money. For the player - it depends on his master. Guild masters treat it as an investment. When his players are motivated in the right way they will fight hard to score. Good guild master, like Akagi, knows what works on his slaves. Contrary to the popular belief some of them actually survives their fights and get a second chance."

"Why is this place so huge? The audience isn't even half full."

"Well, the games were a lot more popular few years back. Seeing fighters die was exciting for civilians, and for soldiers it was... relaxing and it built their fighting spirit when they were not fighting themselves. I guess now it's not such a novel anymore. That's why the guild masters are trying to teach them how to fight, to make games more interesting..."

Akira snorted. "Today Kaede seems to be the main focus of the public. They watch him like hawks. Smile Kaede."

Kaede turned to Mitsui. "How to stop it?"

Mitsui's jaw dropped ungracefully while Akira tilted his head to one side in clear confusion. Those were four words and the second time the prince had spoken in the last minute!

"What?"

"You've heard."

"Why would you..." Kaede turned away from the soldier, avoiding his eyes and trying to hide a blush dusting his cheeks for some unfathomable reason. "Even if you try there is no way to make them stop fighting instantly once they start... My Prince...?"

"Call it off."

"What?"

"I said call it off!"

But it was too late. The gates went up revealing the players who ran into the field, instantly engaging in the fierce fights. No one even looked at the skull lying in the centre. Kaede's heart stopped as he spotted the red mane running to the side instead of the centre. He was impossibly fast but what was he up to?

Before anyone could see what happened someone threw the skull directly at him. He caught it easily and ran straight at Kaede, with the skull clutched in his hands and then, using some other fighter's back as a springboard, he jumped high into the air. He was getting closer and closer to the stunned prince and then grabbed the basket with one hand. It was an uncontrolled notion that made Kaede swing his body over the railing, as if he tried to catch the crazy slave. He was looking down at the basket and the man still hanging on it. The redhead looked up at the prince and smirked evilly seeing his widened blue eyes and open mouth.

Then, with his eyes still locked with the prince's, he calmly placed the skull in the basket. Kaede's heart was thumping loud in his chest making breathing almost impossible. This was crazy. The crowd went silent. Even the fighters stopped, not understanding what exactly had happened. Someone just scored and... that meant the end of the game; with most of them still alive. And he did it in less than a minute... Was it even possible? How did it happened? When was the last time anyone scored in the game on their arena?

Kaede was still staring into the slave's eyes. He couldn't turn away. He couldn't control his eyes, his breathing, his heart and his actions. When the red head smiled at him he simply leaned further over the railing and stretched his hand toward the other man in a clear attempt to pull him up and into the loge.

"Take my hand!"

"And give them a reason to stab me to death? Clever."

"Idiot! You'll fall!"

The slave's eyes widened in surprise but for some reason he stretched his own hand, about to grab the fragile looking, pale one when suddenly the basket simply dropped down, burring Sakuragi in the cloud of dirt on the ground.

The prince's eyes widened comically and he bolted forward. It looked almost as if he wanted to jump right after the slave so Mitsui grabbed his arm and pulled him back, not taking a risk. Kaede angrily escaped his hold.

"Don't you _ever _touch me again!" Kaede hissed at the soldier and turned to look over the railing, smiling slightly at the sight of the redhead slave dusting himself off of the dirt. A smaller, curly haired man ran up to the winner and hugged him... The redhead hugged back... Kaede stopped smiling.

"I've never seen anything like that..." His father was standing behind him and watched the happenings on the arena. And then he started to clap his hands. The crowd seemed to wake up from their stunned silence and went crazy, cheering for the redhead. As for the other fighters still present in the field, they looked lost for a moment, but then they started to pat the redhead's back, and thank him for ending the game sooner, with all of them still relatively fine.

"We did it, Ryo-chin! Ha, ha, ha! It worked!"

He was hugging his small friend, laughing and enjoying the attention he was getting from the crowd.

The next game started just like all other games so far. Mitsui wondered if others would try the same trick, but the red head had his little helper in the field. Others were completely alone. But, that was an idea for the future... He couldn't wait to see where this would lead the games.

Kaede left the loge the moment the redhead disappeared behind bars. Mitsui didn't even notice when his younger ward fled. He was too busy blushing at the prince's irritating friend.

...

People were bowing to him, greeting their prince, some even kneeling, but he ignored them all moving faster to where he supposed the slaves were being held. Finally he reached a barred gate held by an impressive number of guards who recognized him immediately seeing the small diadem in his hair.

"Let me see him."

The guards looked at each other nervously. "Who?"

"The winner."

"Your highness, we can't let you in there. It's dangerous. Please, let us bring him to you."

"Fine."

He let the guards to lead him into some dirty dark cell and waited. After few minutes he wanted to just leave, not caring about his own safety anymore. That's when the door finally opened revealing the chained gladiator.

He was indeed very tall, taller than Kaede. His arms were bare, glistening slightly from sweat, his hair was ruffled and wild, eyes shining like ambers. Kaede's eyes scanned him from head to toes admiring the broad chest, shoulders, neck that made the prince's heart race.

"You?" The red head smirked shamelessly checking Kaede from head to toes too, making the brunette blush. "What do you want from me?"

Kaede tried to answer but he couldn't find his voice. This man made him feel small and ridiculously shy.

"You must be disappointed that I didn't die, huh?"

Kaede glared at him in answer.

"What's your name, slave?"

"Does it matter? I'm just a slave to you anyway, am I not?"

"Answer my question!"

"Or what?"

Sakuragi moved closer toward the prince, but the two guards, who were holding his chains, stopped him. Kaede looked at one of them. "Leave." Then he looked at the other one and added: "Both of you."

"But... your highness, we can't. This animal will hurt you."

Kaede locked his eye's with the slave's. "Are you going to hurt me, slave?" He was slowly approaching the redhead.

"Aristocrats are sly foxes and liars. Why would I tell the truth to one of them?"

Keaede moved his head up, looking for an answer on a dirty ceiling above them. His head tilted slightly to the side, exposing his white smooth neck to Sakuragi's eyes. It made the slave a bit tense. He swallowed hard and tried to keep calm.

"Maybe because you're _not _a liar?" The brunette finally suggested, catching the slave's eyes linger on his neck.

Sakuragi laughed; his breath fanned over Kaede's heated face.

"They won't leave you alone with me regardless of what I say. Now tell me, fox, where's your girly protector who enjoys beating the restrained opponents?"

"I don't know." Kaede was breathless, his cheeks almost glowing from the heat. The slave was tall and his skin was so much darker that the prince's. His armour was moving rhythmically, making Kaede very aware of how his own breathing was shallow and erratic.

"And you just came down here without him. That's... not very... smart." The last word was breathed into the prince's ear. Kaede's eyes fluttered close for the fraction of second and his heart skipped a beat. And then suddenly both guards holding the slave were head butted and thrown into a wall. Kaede gasped but didn't do much else. He didn't even step back. He wasn't afraid, he was excited. The slave was looking at him again unlocking his chains.

"So, why did you come here, and, more importantly, why did you make _me _to come here?"

"I just wanted to meet the winner. They say it's really rare for a player to score and you've made it in a record time."

Sakuragi snorted, completely not amused.

"I don't care about that stupid game."

Kaede lowered his eyelids studying the slave's lips and let the red head look at his long eyelashes and pale face for a moment before he looked up and licked his lips. That damn barbarian made him feel so strange and hot. Kaede almost wanted him to do something... to... kidnap him and run... But the idiot was too stupid to even think of such a good plan, like taking him as a hostage...

"So, what's your name , slave?" Kaede's eyes were smiling, but his lips remained in a straight thin line.

"I'm sure you already know it."

Kaede gritted his teeth. "Give me your name."

"Ha ha ha...! You want me to give you something?" The slave leaned close to the brunette's ear and whispered. "Ask nicely."

Kaede frowned. He wanted to retort and remind this arrogant slave that he was in no position to make demands, but then his mind started to wander... And he blushed furiously imagining how nicely he could ask... The slave's smell made his cheeks redden even more and his blood ran faster in his veins.

And then the door burst open startling them both.

So, it looked like Mitsui _finally_ took his eyes off of Akira and noticed that the Prince was gone. Surely he took his sweet time.

"Prince Kaede!"

The soldier looked around spotting the two unconscious guards, then at the Prince and finally at the slave.

"Now you'll hang." He growled at the redhead, who seemed to not hear him.

"A prince? Is he serious? You're a prince?"

Mitsui tried to hit Sakuragi for being insolent again but since Hanamichi had taken off his handcuffs he easily grabbed the soldier's hand and stopped the blow. Kaede's eyes widened comically when he expected the blow to connect, but he turned back to being impassive in a heartbeat when he realised that it didn't. Finally he had an upper hand with the annoying slave.

"Why would I tell who I am, to someone who didn't even introduce himself?"

The corner of Kaede's lips twitched. It was hard not to smile. The slave was so surprised, and the face he was making was priceless! Had he not been so engrossed in watching Hana, the Prince would also see another priceless and shocked expression marring the face of his 'girly protector'.

Mitsui went speechless. He knew prince Kaede for weeks now and had never heard him talk so much to anyone.

"I... I..." Hana was stuttering. He insulted the prince and lived long enough to tell the tale... Well... At least yesterday he did. Today he may not have so much luck anymore.

Kaede chuckled softly stunning not just Mitsui this time but also one more person who appeared in the doorway – Akira.

"What happened, slave? You're not so bold anymore, are you? Give me your name."

Sakuragi frowned. If that bastard really was a prince then they would cut his head off anyway. He insulted him twice already, spat at his girly bodyguard and pacified those two soldiers so... he decided that he may as well go with the flow.

"Hn... I already told you. You need to use the magic word."

Sakuragi grinned at Kaede's displeased frown.

"How dare you?!" Mitsui tried to hit Hanamichi again, but the prince raised just his palm, stopping him without even touching. Then he grabbed the front of the slave's armour and pulled him closer, their faces almost touching, two angry glares shooting lightings.

"I will never beg a slave for anything!"

"Never say never, fox."

Mitsui had enough of it. "That's it! Prince Kaede, please, let go of him! Guards!"

Hanamichi stepped back from the prince, who did NOT let go of him, and tripped the longhaired soldier who fall straight into some tall brunette's arms.

Akira looked up at the slave, blinked twice and smiled sweetly. "Thanks."

The slave just shook his head grinning and winked at the guy. He didn't know who he was but he liked him.

That's when more soldiers swarmed the room. Kaede moved back, until his back touched the slave's front and glared at the guards.

"Back off. He may take me hostage and run away."

Mitsui's eyes were by now as huge as saucers.

"Prince Kaede! Don't give him ideas!"

Hanamichi chuckled. It's been a while since something genuinely amused him. He grabbed the slender hips making the prince gasp and the soldiers yell.

"Even with you as a hostage there are hundreds of soldiers around. They would never let me leave this place alive." After saying this Hana pushed the surprised prince away and let the guards drag him back to his cell.

When they gotten back to the guild Sakuragi was welcomed like a hero. Akagi was paid a lot of money for that score and for the record time, so he was very pleased and eager to share with his brilliant player.

"Tell me what you want, Sakuragi. Wine? Food? A woman? A boy?"

"A team."

"What?"

"I want you to let Ryota go with me next time too, and maybe one more person. I have a plan."

"What plan?"

"No one had ever put two players in one game. But together we have better chance to score."

"...But it's risky. I can't lose more than one player in a game! It would cost me too much."

"Your pay depends on how many people comes to watch, right?"

"Right..."

"I'll make sure they want to come again if you give me some help. It will pay off. We'll show him a real fun. Not just killing but a real game. Three man team can play the rest just fine. Just let me try! I promise I'll do everything to make sure that none of your players dies."

"You? I've never seen you fight."

"Then you will. What's your answer?"

"I suppose... I could take that risk. Once! If you fail..."

"If I fail I'll die anyway."

"Deal."

**Tsuzuku.**


	3. Chapter 3

**kroscetish, yaoisthegame , Axya, kiwi and my lovely Guests -** you're amazing! I love you guys. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Honestly it won't have much to do with the Gladiator movie, so don't expect that... It was just a random idea not inspired by anything in particular really, but we'll see how it will turn out.

* * *

**Chapter** **3**

The next Saturday every single seat of the theatre was taken and there was an angry crowd gathering around all four gates, demanding tickets.

"Mitsui, what's going on there?"

The soldier scratched his head and smiled at his King. "We don't have enough tickets, my lord..."

"Interesting. Honestly, I can't wait to see that redhead myself."

Mitsui turned to glance at Kaede who was standing by the railing, waiting impatiently for his troublesome player to come out and score.

During the first three games, players fought, killed and died like before, but not without many attempts to score before beating everyone. It made the crowd go wild with excitement and the players determined to try and do what Sakuragi managed to do. Finally, the last game was about to start and everyone were talking about the redhead.

The gates around the field went up and people held their breaths. Normally the bloody fights would begin immediately, but this game started with a mad dash to reach the skull. Someone who had reached it first was immediately attacked and the usual fights began. Ryota was small and fast, but not stupid. He waited for the _right_ moment to steal the skull and then quickly passed it to their friend Kogure.

Sakuragi was fighting. It seemed that all the other players were hell bent to beat him. And that's when Akagi realised why Sakuragi refused to spar. His bare hands were the deadliest weapon. He was ridiculously strong and while beating nine guys he didn't even break a sweat. Some gladiators waited under the basket for Kogure to take the skull from him. Where they from the same guild? It was hard to tell and there was no time to find out. Some tall black skinned man was throwing and Sakuragi gave it his all to run faster than ever. He jumped in his way, blocking the basket and grabbed the skull, stopping it from getting in. The moment his feet touched the ground he used the skull to squash his opponent's face and then he threw it at the basket himself.

He missed, so he tried again. Once again, the skull fell back into his hands.

He looked around. The other players seemed rather reluctant about attacking him, so he tried to score one more time. The smiling pale face appeared above the basket and made Sakuragi's blood boil. Someone stole the skull from him and attempted to score. Hanamichi, one last time, grabbed the bony ball and jumped up, slamming it straight into the basket. He didn't dare to hang on it again even though he noticed that it had been reattached with more solid bolts.

The Prince was once again leaning over the railing, watching him and letting their eyes meet.

Kaede's heart stopped every time someone took a swing at the redhead, but the slave turned out to be a brilliant fighter. He had been attacked by nine fighters and knocked them all out in no more than two minutes. And he didn't use weapons. He didn't use blades. Surely most of the players he had beaten was still alive. True to his words he didn't kill anyone. When he looked up at Kaede the prince's heart fluttered pleasantly.

The white hand moved on its own and picked a mango fruit from the huge tray of various snacks. Pink sweet lips started to nibble on the juicy fruit. All the while the Prince did not take his eyes off the man staring back at him from the arena. The mango tasted great. It was sweet with a slight refreshing tart trace. He licked his lips, making them glisten from the sticky syrup and smiled. The slave brushed his red mane with his hands and Kaede used that moment to throw him the delicious treat.

Sakuragi caught it by reflex and looked up at the handsome prince. The brunette wasn't smiling anymore. He looked rather sheepish. Hanamichi smiled and took a bite. His taste buds almost exploded. How long has it been since he ate something so good? It made his mouth water and he almost wanted to cry! Damn, he wanted to devour it whole, but then he thought about Ryo-chin. He wanted to share it with him.

The crowd was watching the prince's every move attentively. The king saw it too and wasn't amused. His son was acting rather recklessly and strange. He was supposed to hate the slave and wish for his death. Or at least that was what Mitsui claimed was going on. But, Kaede was acting... differently. He shrugged it off but then, a week later, after the next game when Sakuragi scored, Kaede was acting up again.

The skull was in the basket and Hana was a winner once again. He was going to ask Akagi for a basket of fruits for his friends this time! The crowd stopped cheering and Hana realised that they were waiting. But for what? He followed other players' gazes up to the king's loge. When the prince made a calling gesture with his index finger Hanamichi thought his eyes played tricks on him. His jaw dropped as he simply stared at the gorgeous brunette and that teasing smirk gracing his delicate lips.

"Hanamichi ..." Ryota had trouble believing too. "I think the Prince is... calling you."

Hana started to run, quickly getting speed, and jumped up, hanging on the basket again. But this time he didn't use anything as a springboard; he just jumped, really high. In a few quick moves he climbed up higher, above the basket, to bring his head closer to the king's son. The guards in the loge moved, roaring warnings and threats, pointing their spears at the slave's throat. But Kaede didn't hear or see them. He took the flowers decorating the loge and draped them around Sakuragi's neck.

"Garland for the conqueror."

The crowd roared with cheers again, this time chanting Sakuragi's name.

"Thank you." Hanamichi smiled at the brunette and winked.

"Give me your name."

"Magic word?"

Kaede blushed and scowled. That damn slave was impossible! Without thinking he pushed the redhead away, making him fall onto his ass in the dirt once again. As it turned out the crowd loved their interactions almost as much as the game. Or maybe even more!

From that day Sakuragi was known as the young prince's pupil, his favourite, his front-runner. People wanted Hanamichi to win, even if only to see what the beautiful prince would do next.

But winning was becoming harder with every game. Other guilds also started to put more than one player in games and slowly kago started to turn into a team rivalry. The word about the exciting game was spreading with unbelievable speed and soon every Saturday their city was swarmed by visitors from other towns and even countries, who were coming just for the sole purpose of watching the games.

Hana shared his cell with Ryota. The sun was already setting when the hooded figure came up to the bars and motioned for him to come over. He refused. He was relaxing after a tiring day and didn't feel like moving. And then he saw the pale hand, recognized the lithe wrist adored with subtle bracelets. The hand was clutching a bulging bottle.

"It's choya." The voice coming from inside of the oversized hood was all too familiar. Sakuragi clenched his fists but his traitorous mouth started to water at the wonderful memory of that sweet and refreshing taste of soft fruity plum wine. His taste buds started to itch and his body moved against his will, obeying unvoiced command. The not-so-mysterious person did not back away. The prince remained close to the bars, with his hand already on the other side, clearly not afraid of the barbarian redhead. Sakuragi couldn't help but chuckle at the young man's brave (or stupid) attitude.

"You know, I could easily break your arm."

"But you won't. I could easily sentence you to death and I won't do that either."

Sakuragi grabbed the bars, separating him from the prince, high above their heads. He wasn't wearing his shirt, making the prince stare at his chest and muscles. His exceptionally dark nipples stole the price's whole attention.

Hanamichi leaned closer to the shaded face enjoying the beautiful smell of the man's skin and perfume.

"Hmmm... lavender... nice."

Kaede's heart was hammering in his chest and his stomach was in knots.

"You like lavender?" Kaede hated how his voice was so weak and hopeless.

"There was a lavender field where I grew up." It was the first thing Kaede had learned about the slave. He wanted to know more. For some reason he wanted to know everything about him.

"And where is that?" It was easier to speak when the slave wasn't looking at him. The sharp brown eyes were closed and it looked like the redhead was basking in the smell once again, probably daydreaming about his homeland.

"Far to the South. On the other coast."

"Shohoku? Anzai's kingdom. Is it a nice place?" Kaede wanted him to live in a nice place. Now his life as a slave was surely a nightmare, but he deserved better.

"Why? Planning the invasion?" Angry brown eyes were glaring at him again.

"Idiot. I didn't mean anything like that. I was just curious."

"Sure you were. You just came all the way here and ask all these questions just like that. Surely _not _to threaten me later that you'll kill my wife and kids."

Kaede's legs felt suddenly very weak.

"You have a wife and kids?"

"No, I was just being sarcastic. Why the hell do you care, anyway? And what are you even doing here? Where's your girly bodyguard?"

"I don't know..." Kaede felt dizzy. The moment when the slave mentioned about his non existing family was like a blow to his guts. Then the sudden relief was so strong that his nerves couldn't take it. What was wrong with him, and what was he really doing there? He didn't know. He just realised that Mitsui was busy and he sneaked out. His legs took him straight to the guild. It's not like he wanted that irritating slave to constantly invade his thoughts but it just happened anyway. Honestly, he hated that idiot and how he made him feel.

At every meal Kaede wondered if Hanamich has enough food. Every time he drank he wanted to run to the guild and bring some to the redhead. Just the other day he was walking through the market and saw beautiful black tunic. He bought it without thinking and couldn't wait to see Sakuragi wear it.

"What do you mean you don't know? Did you come all the way from the palace alone?"

"Yea, and why the hell do _you_ care?"

"Damn it..." He didn't know. Why did he care? Maybe he didn't?! "If anything happens to you in here, that girly asshole will blame it on me."

"I can take care of myself. Do you like choya?"

The bottle suddenly danced in front of Sakuragi's eyes.

"I love it."

"Give me your name and it's yours."

"Maaa, I knew there is a catch."

"So...?"

"I'll manage without it. I pretty much got used to the dirty water they serve here."

"Damn, you're so irritating." Kaede thrust the bottle at the salve's bare stomach. "Just take it. It's for you anyway."

"Thank you." Hanamichi took the bottle, accidentally brushing his fingers over the prince's hand.

"Drink it." Kaede removed the plug from the bottleneck and gasped when Hanamichi leaned down to sniff it. One dark red eyebrow went up.

"Is it poisoned?" The prince just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I came all the way here just to poison you. Why do you have to be so difficult?"

Hanamichi took a sip of the drink. It was cool, sweet and sour. Delicious. He let it linger for a moment on his tongue before he swallowed it and hummed contented.

"It's perfect."

The prince's smile was perfect too. It was like sun peeking through the clouds in the time of a storm. And that was a time of storm for Hana. The storm had started the moment he had been called 'a slave' for the first time.

"Drink more."

"No, I want to share it with Ryo-chin."

"I've bought it for you." Kaede hated the thought of Hana sharing that drink with anyone. He wanted him to drink it alone.

"Then take it back. It's how I am. I share things with my friends."

"Suit yourself." Kaede glared daggers at the curly haired man huddled in the corner of the cell. "He's your lover, isn't he?"

"No, he isn't. He's got a wife waiting for him at home. He's a friend."

"Oh..." Kaede dropped his head to hide his relief and a small smile. He was so jealous over that chibi half-pint... "And why you don't have one?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"But I asked you first." The prince was pressing himself closer and closer to the bars. One of his legs discreetly moved between the rods and to the other side touching Sakuragi's knee with his.

Hana took another sip from the bottle.

"I was in the army. I didn't have time for this... Before that I was too poor..." Or he just wasn't interested but he couldn't say that to the Prince now, could he?

"Army?"

Hanamichi shrugged. It didn't matter if he had a wife, or what he did and liked. He was a slave and that was all. He didn't even have to hide anything. He could spill everything but it was fun to oppose the arrogant prince and ruffle his feathers.

"So why aren't _you _married? Your father can't find a princess rich enough?"

"He already did actually. More than one... Why did you join the army?"

"It's not like I had much choice. In my country young men are either farmers, sailors or soldiers... I didn't have parents so I didn't have land... I was good at fighting so the choice was clear."

"Right..." Kaede stared at the slave's chest. There were scars, old and fresh, scattered all over his skin. He licked his lips and held up his shivering hand, tracing one pale line on the slave's torso as delicately as he could. Hanamichi snorted.

"It doesn't hurt."

Shiny black eyes looked up at him and the fire burning in them made the redhead shiver pleasantly. The pale hand moved then more boldly, pressing its palm flat to the strong tanned chest and slid down to the taunt stomach. Sakuragi's blood rushed faster in his veins moving south straight to his crotch. This fox was playing a dangerous game.

"I think you should go already."

The prince shuffled nervously, trying to get closer to Hana, but the bars made for an unbreachable obstacle between their bodies. "No. Not yet..." He almost said 'please', but then remembered that he swore to never ask the slave for anything. "Come on... Let's go to the training grounds. I'll help you train your shots."

"Are you crazy? Can't you see I'm locked in here?"

"I'll ask them to let you out for some time."

"I'm on my last legs after the whole day and you want me to train even more?"

"Just some throwing..."

"The sun is gone." Hana took a step back and away from the tempting touches.

"I don't care!" The magic word was once again on the tip of his tongue.

"Well, you should. It's not safe to be in the streets at night. Go and ask Akagi to give you an escort."

"That won't be necessary!" The sharp voice from the gate made Kaede look around. He instantly recognized his 'girly protector' and glared daggers at the flustered soldier who looked like he'd just ran marathon.

Mitsui wanted nothing more than to strangle the prince. How the hell did he managed to get away? Was he going to do that every time Mitsui didn't pay enough attention? Or maybe he asked Akira to purposely distract him?! That bastard...

"Prince Kaede?!"

Of course the brat clearly had no intention of gracing Hisashi with even one word. At least the redhead slave decided to show mercy this time and moved away from the king's stubborn son.

Kaede wasn't pleased but he just gritted his teeth and didn't comment on that. Still, he didn't move away from the bars just yet. He faced the slave and talked to him as if Mitsui wasn't there at all.

"It looks like your guild master betrayed my trust."

"Hey, leave Akagi out of this. You're lucky he even let you in! Everyone's worried about you and you act up. Why are you doing this? You want attention? You have it. Don't pull me into this. Why did you come here?"

"I was just passing by." Kaede looked away. He wasn't particularly good at lying.

"Heading where?" The redhead crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the prince challengingly.

"I was taking a walk."

"With a bottle of expensive choya?"

"I thought you liked it."

"I do, but it's _not _worth of you wandering around the town after sunset."

"I wasn't wandering the town _after_ sunset. I was here earlier."

"But you were going to go back on your own."

"And you were planning on giving me escort anyway so I was never in any danger in the first place!"

"Damn it! You're impossible!... You!" Hana pointed at Mitsui who until now just listened to their exchange of words, slightly dumbfounded. "How can you stand him?!"

Mitsui scratched his head looking for the right answer. "Well... he doesn't speak to me."

Hanamichi burst out laughing and Kaede slapped his arm lightly, as a punishment.

"Stop laughing, ahō, or I will never bring you anything ever again."

"You won't anyway. Stop sneaking out. It's too dangerous and it will get _me _in trouble. Now go home."

"Ask nicely!"

Sakuragi sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You're so... irritating, so PLEASE go home before you give me a headache."

"It wasn't nice at all."

"Well, at least I asked. Thanks for the drink."

After saying that Hana simply turned around and went back to his sleeping spot, which he liked to call a bed.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, slave!... Come back here."

"Prince Kaede...Please." Mitsui's voice was soft and tired and... pleading. "Let's go home."

Kaede angrily stepped away from the bars and quickly left through the gate not waiting for Mitsui. The soldier saw him getting into the carriage so he risked to take a moment longer to speak to the slave.

"Hey you, Sakuragi!"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. Keep an eye on him. It's the second time he pulled one on you."

"I know. It won't happen again."

Mitsui followed his prince ignoring Sakuragi's mean laughter echoing in the air.

**Tsuzuku.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Freya Hikaru** - I'm seriously trying to update but I'm not sure about certain details and how I want things to go on in this story, that's why I was hesitating with this chapter.  
**kroscetish, yaoisthegame** - yeah, this time he practically_ invented_ the whole game!  
**Hanamichi Sakuragi** - I'm so glad you're there!  
**mrsklemzak** - ha! It is Rukawa after all.  
**Guests, XLightningX** and all of you who read it - THANK YOU! Sorry for keeping you waiting. It's not laziness. It's just that I have few options and ideas about how I want this to go on and I can't decide...  
We'll see how it goes I guess... (maybe I should have thought it through before posting...)

HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

When Kaede had left the Capital and came to Kanagawa he was baring with it silently, knowing that it was necessary and he just had to go through with it. It wasn't much worse than his life in the Capital anyway. Maybe he even mildly hoped it would be better. He was sick of being pampered by his mother and fawned over by other people. He didn't want to be a king and he had no idea what he wanted to be. He was bored, lost and confused. All he really wanted to do was run away from it all.

Kanagawa was a city close to the country boarder. It was an important defensive point and a lot of soldiers was stationed there since many years. There were training camps and weapon factories. From what Kaede had heard the place seemed awful and unfriendly but it turned out to be better than he expected. He was still being mostly kept in the palace but without his mother around it was much more bearable. His father gave him a 'nanny', but Akira was consuming most of the soldier's attention, so it wasn't all that bad either.

Kaede was slowly getting used to his new life. He could see why his father preferred to live there instead of in the Capital. Back there Kaede was unhappy and constantly on edge. Here things were new and interesting. It was refreshing. He was slowly learning strategies and things important to protect the country. He was finally beginning to see what it meant to be a king. He saw his father sending young soldiers to fight and sometimes lose. Some of them would die and his father would have to bear the burden of blame. It wasn't easy, but was necessary. Those lessons were hard, but more precious than any schooling he received from his wise teachers so far.

And then the redhead happened.

At first he simply caught Kaede's attention with his defiance but it wasn't his rebelious attitude that constantly invaded Kaede's thoughts and dreams. It was the man. It was his hair, his face, his body... his eyes... his voice...

And then suddenly all other things completely stopped matter. Now Kaede lived from one Saturday to the next, waiting to see his favourite slave win. Of course, Hana could only play in one game in a day, and Kaede held no interest in all others. But even when the redhead wasn't playing, other games changed too. The players formed teams and stopped concentrating on killing, moving their attention to actually scoring. The crowd loved it, but still Sakuragi's games were the most popular, also thanks to the special appearances of the beautiful prince.

With every passing week more and more winners demanded the young brunette's attention. They called to him from the arena and tried to hang on the basket, like Sakuragi. Luckily it turned out to be harder than it looked. But no matter what they did, Kaede hardly ever even glanced at games where Sakuragi wasn't playing, and even when he watched them he remained calm and emotionless. His ignorance had an opposite effect though. The players only tried harder to make him interested. They showed off, doing acrobatic and crazy stunts that more often than not ended in tragic deaths of the poor idiots. A few of them tried to climb to the loge with flowers they obtained gods knows how, or other gifts. Some decided to perform without armours and shirts writing declarations of love for the prince, or his name, on their bodies.

"Son... I know that you didn't mean it to go this far but... it's outrageous."

Kaede knew, but then again, he didn't mean to cause all this either. What was he supposed to do now? He fingered the little bulge in his pocket where he hid a small gift for Sakuragi. He wanted to give it to him somehow, but after his visit at the guild the guards were constantly on his heels, refusing him an access to Hanamichi.

Last week Hana got hurt and didn't win. Someone had hit him in the head and he fell letting that person score. Kaede immediately run down to the arena ignoring everyone who tried to stop him. Twelve soldiers accompanied him when he burst into the field. Hana was already standing on his own cursing the bastard who managed to lay the blow on him. He didn't even notice the unusual commotion around him on the field but the crowd's behaviour caught his attention. He looked around and froze. The prince was at the arena.

The winner of the game was gloating, smiling at the prince and approaching him triumphally. Kaede didn't even spare him a glance, going straight to the redhead, who was wiping blood from his forehead. The prince's heart was speeding up with every step that brought them closer. It was ridiculous but never in his life had he been so excited... or worried.

Hana couldn't take his eyes off of the prince. He looked absolutely gorgeous, dressed in black raiment with red elements and a belt beautifully accenting his slender built. Its sleeves ended around his elbows and showed his delicate hands and wrists decorated with subtle bracelets. It made the slave's blood run down to his pants. And then something hit Hana in the back, making him fall forward, to his knees.

"Kneel before the Prince, slave!"

He glared back at the soldier who dared to hit him and for a moment it looked like he was about to hit back, but Kaede's hands on his shoulders stopped him. The Prince crouched down in front of him and started to examine the bruise on the tanned forehead.

Sakuragi's musky smell was intoxicating and overwhelming making Kaede's legs go weak. His cheeks darkened as the sudden urge to lick the blood from the slave's cheek had hit him. His hands moved to the strong neck and refused to listen to his mind screaming that he should not touch the other man. His thumb brushed over Sakuragi's jaw bone. The slave's face was all sharp angles and scowls but in Kaede's hands it somehow softened.

Hanamichi tried to breath but it was hard. That gorgeous creature was touching his face and it paralyzed him completely. His brain stopped working, fogged by the wonderful aroma of the young prince's perfume. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Hello, fox."

Kaede chuckled. "Hello, slave. You've lost."

"Yea, so why aren't you pampering the winner?"

"Tch... idiot."

The prince took the silken black shawl from around his neck and carefully draped it over Sakuragi's bleeding forehead. He was glad his mother wasn't there. He got it from her for his fourteenth birthday. It cost a fortune. He secured it tightly but carefully, covering the wound, and then fixed the red fringe over it. The salve looked even more handsome with it around his head. His hair was nice to touch, soft and slightly damp. Kaede wanted to feel it with both his hands.

And then the king himself stepped into the arena.

The crowd fell silent not knowing what to expect. Yoshifumi walked up to the winner and handed him something that made the slave clearly very happy. Then the king's steps moved to his son.

"Kaede! That's enough. Come with me, right now."

Kaede stood up, but hesitated.

"Be more careful next time, dō ahō."

He left walking slowly behind his father, looking back at the slave and hiding his smile.

It's been a week since then.

Sakuragi entered the arena with Kaede's shawl tied over his forehead, two long ends of the garment waving behind him. The black colour of the shawl contrasted nicely with the red of his hair and looked good with the tan of his skin...

Hanamichi watched the loge. The prince was there once again. He had heard from other players that the king's son was watching only his games. It was strange and surely it wasn't true. Why would he favour him above others? But, he _wa_s the only one who received gifts and so much attention from the young monarch. People were jealous. Other players envied him or suspected him of some dealings with the court. People were talking. A lot of people believed he was simply fucking the hair to the throne. It wasn't good. Soon someone would get pissed and he would be the one punished for the young prince's reckless behaviour.

But then again, he was enjoying the boy's every glance, every smile, every word. He found himself wanting to go into the arena to show off for that stuck up brunette. It was... crazy.

He kept the shawl and wore it to show his gratitude to the prince, but that was all. He needed to ignore the other man and his dilly behaviour before it caused him more trouble.

Kaede frowned. The red head was ignoring him. He was waving at the crowd, but didn't even smile at Kaede. Not even once. He didn't even look at him. Bastard! He didn't deserve the gift Kaede had for him. The prince decided that he would ignore the slave too. Always! He would never even look at him again. Ever!

His resolve lasted for the whole few hours.

...

"Mitsui... Tell me... what is he doing?"

"I do not know, my lord. He doesn't talk to me or Akira."

"He doesn't talk to me either... But he speaks to this slave..." Mitsui would smile at the king's funny attempt to avoid voicing his fears.

"You think he likes men?"

"Does he?" There was hope in king's voice; hope to hear 'no'.

"If he does, you can't do much about it."

"His birthday is approaching. I'll buy him a pretty boy. Do you think it will help?"

"..." Mitsui scratched his head. What was he supposed to say? Prince Kaede was publicly showing affection to a slave. Not to some eunuch but a fighter player. He was practically stalking Sakuragi, approaching him during games and after, visiting him in the guild! If his interest in Sakuragi really was of _that_ nature then it was highly doubtful that any pretty slave boy could replace Hana.

"I suppose that your silence is all the answer I need. What do you think I should do?"

"Seriously?"

"I've never been more serious."

"You want me to be honest?"

"Please, Mitsui, can't you see how desperate I am?"

"You want to buy him a slave to play? Buy him Sakuragi."

"Are you crazy?"

"At least you will be sure it works and that you can keep it behind the closed door."

"Absolutely not! I will never let a slave to lay a finger on my precious child!"

Mitsui stepped back. It was becoming too difficult.

"When I overheard them talking the Prince wanted to train with him. Maybe all he is interested in is that game? Maybe you could let them train together or something?"

"It's too dangerous. He could hurt Kaede."

"Believe me he had many chances to do that. I... I think he likes your son... in a way. They argue a lot but it seemes friendly."

"It's too risky. And besides, what if my son likes him... for real?"

"Then remove Hanamichi from the games. You will know if your son interested in the game or in the player."

"... I can't. He... He's the centre of everyone's attention. People come here to see him."

"I'm sorry. Had I not demanded him at the arena that day... He was refusing to fight. I thought he would die."

"It wasn't your fault, Mitsui. And even if it was then we should be grateful to you. People and rulers from the neighbouring countries visit us in peace, wanting to beat us at the arena, instead of the front line. Did you know that they plan to make the teams consisted of our soldiers? They're working on new rules, to make only two teams play in one game. And they want to make the game longer, letting the players to score more times, making a hole in the basket! It's wonderful. Everything what's going on now is really... really something! If I remove him from the arena now, people won't be happy. And it's all about people, you know that. Not to mention how much money Sakuragi brings us..."

They talked for hours discussing sending Kaede back to the Capital.

Meanwhile Kaede dressed in a long cape with a huge hood was entering Akagi's guild buying his way in. Sakuragi won another game and now he was supposed to collect his price which was a bath and a massage. Akagi let the prince in, afraid to anger the king's son again, but he also sent a slave with a message to Mitsui immediately anyway.

Sakuragi was sore from all the training and fighting he did that day. After getting out of the hot bath he covered himself with a cloth around his waist and lay down on his stomach. The shawl he had gotten from the prince was lying beside him, washed clean. He put i over his forehead again. A young woman was preparing the items necessary to help his tense muscles relax. She looked too small and too fragile... Sakuragi doubted she would be able to work his muscles.

The hot temperature and sweet scent of oils made him sleepy. Damn he was tired. And his conscious didn't feel right either. He ignored the prince and the crowd didn't like it one bit. He himself hated it too but Akagi warned him and he was right. The prince was untouchable. For him it was just fun. For Sakuragi – it could cost him his life.

Finally the delicate hands started to slowly spread the oil over his back, caressing every inch of caramel skin, already slightly pressing in all the right places. When they moved up to rub the back of his neck they didn't stop and sank into his hair, massaging his scalp for a moment. Hana sighed as he felt a weight settle on the small of his back. It was heavier than he expected but nice. Maybe the woman was actually stronger than he thought. He didn't stop the satisfied growl that escaped his throat when his muscles were being so wonderfully squeezed and pressed.

The slick fingers moved up and down along his spinal cord, rubbing in circle motions his shoulder blades and then slightly pinching his neck. It made Sakuragi feel light and relaxed. He wanted it to never stop. Since he had been found by the slave traders he was constantly working or fighting, not eating or sleeping enough. Actually, being bought by that gorilla-guy was the best thing that could happen to him in his life as a slave. Even though he had never seen Hanamichi fighting he was determined to make him a brilliant fighter player. And now, as a successful player his status as a slave had changed. He was being pampered, prized and even admired. He had access to good food, bath and now even the massage! Akagi said that the woman was for him to use too... A month ago he would maybe consider it at least but now... not anymore. Because of that fox...

Suddenly all the relaxed bliss that came over him from the massage was gone in an instant and his muscles tensed again. That damn fox... He seemed set on making Sakuragi's life difficult. He growled in frustration so the hands massaging him tried harder to please him, rubbing every inch of skin very attentively. It felt really good but he was still pissed and angry. That damn fox... He was so impossibly beautiful... gorgeous... He was invading Hanamichi's thoughts and dreams. He was actually invading his real life as well, always watching his games and even visiting him in his cell. Hanamichi equally loved and hated his touches...

The most ridiculous thing about this situation was the fact that he was a slave. He was nothing.

There were times when he thought about telling the prince about the treason he witnessed. He heard those aristocrats talking about framing their lord Anzai into some antagonistic doings somewhere on the North to cause war and get rid of the old king. They planned to frame him into coup d'état. Hana had heard everything accidentally and immediately jumped on them, not knowing that there was the whole squad of soldiers ready to kill him. They had left him on the desert, chained to the ground, naked... But the prince would probably not believe him. No one would because he was a slave. Damn, his life sucked...

He sighed heavily and tried to clear his mind from all unwanted thoughts. The prince was so gorgeous and so irritatingly clingy. Hana loved to entertain thoughts about him when he was awake at night. Back then at the guild the brunette almost squeezed himself through the bars to get closer. It was so hard to not take advantage of him sometimes.

The weight on his back changed slightly and Hana realised that the person straddling him was leaning lower, caressing his hair. It felt nice. Maybe he could close his eyes and pretend that it was the prince? Maybe it was worth trying... But it was a woman..

"Damn... I wish I could just close my eyes and take you pretending you're someone else..."

The hands massaging his back trembled and paused for the briefest moment.

"But you're a woman... I wish you weren't."

Then the weight on his back shifted again and the person sitting on his back leaned forward. Delicate hands reached to the shawl draped over his forehead and pushed it down, over his eyes. Hanamichi took it as a cue to try and pretend. He turned to his back and put his hands on the thighs that straddled his stomach. It felt nice... The hands that were massaging him before were now rubbing and pinching his nipples. It wasn't enough to arouse him, but it wasn't all that bad either. Maybe it _could _get them somewhere after all? The slender hips started to move rhythmically back and forth, making Sakuragi growl. He wanted to give it a try. He reached out to the person's neck to pull them closer and then he felt it; a distinct bulge between the supposed girl's legs pressed to his stomach. It was a boy! How was it even possible? Sakuragi was almost sure that he saw absolutely feminine attributes on that person earlier when he was leaving the bath. So... It was a boy and not a eunuch since he was sporting a slight erection.

The boy lowered himself to lay flat on the strong body underneath him and nibbled on Sakuragi's ear, neck and collarbone. He kissed it passionately, licked and sucked leaving marks and scratches. Hanamichi's hands travelled further to touch and squeezed the boy's buttocks. He growled again feeling how small and perfect the boy's ass actually was. Hearing the kid moan in pleasure he touched him more forcefully, rubbing along the cleft. He felt the erection digging into his stomach harden even more. It could be the prince in his arms right now, writhing in pleasure, moaning and biting his neck, rutting against him like an animal in heat. He pulled the boy's robe up to feel his naked skin. It was perfect, delicate and smooth, just as the prince's skin could be... Hanamichi wallowed in the feeling of long, slender thighs as his hands moved along their length up and down. The boy was moaning sweetly increasing the pace of his hips. Hana moved his hands further and undid the cloth tied over the boy's privates and pressed his finger to the puckered entrance pressing slightly but not enough to get it in.

The boy had to be really young and inexperienced because he was losing it already. It was unprofessional but Hana didn't mind. It only made his little fantasy about the prince more real. He would love it if the prince was so inexperienced and so wonderfully willing and needy...

Kaede was lost in feelings. When he sent the massaging girl away he wasn't really planning on _that. _He wanted to play a joke on the slave to tease him, but mostly, he did it just to see the man. As weird and shameful as it was he truly missed the slave. Being ignored by him during the game, in front of all those people, hurt more than anything in Kaede's life EVER. At first he was angry. He wanted to punish the slave, or to never see him again. But then his insides started to burn and his chest began to hurt. He wanted to cry. He wanted to run to the slave's cell, apologize for whatever the man was upset about and fix things between them to the way they had been before.

But all his plans and thoughts evaporated from his mind the moment he saw Hana leaving the hot bath. His body was magnificent. Kaede was shaking, craving with every cell and fibre of his body to get closer to that man. He felt dizzy and weak. His body burned with need. He watched the impressive manhood between Sakuragi's legs and his own strained almost painfully in confinement of his fundoshi. The world suddenly disappeared and there was only Sakuragi. Kaede wanted him in every way possible. He wanted to be taken by him. He wanted to be ravished, enslaved, dominated, devoured, even killed! He wanted everything. And he wanted to give everything away; everything for the redhead slave. He wanted to give him everything and much more. He wanted Sakuragi to take him whole so there would be nothing left.

He sneaked his way to his obsession, finally touching and then being touched. His mind melted along with his body under the slave's touches. He was lost in heat so completely that the reality hit him only when he felt the cool air hitting his completely bare bottom. A pang of fear clenched his muscles and made him pause briefly. His legs were spread, one leg on each side of the man underneath him. He was so vulnerable and open, and he was with one of the most dangerous man in their kingdom. He felt a finger press to his entrance, about to penetrate. He couldn't help but shrink away briefly.

It was enough for the slave to stop completely. Kaede swore in soft whisper. He didn't want him to stop. Not really. It was just his body's stupid and unwanted reaction. He quickly reached down and pulled away the cloth still covering Sakuragi's crotch. As their erection's rubbed against each other he almost lost it again and moaned loudly. Then he adjusted his position trapping the hot throbbing cock of the slave between his thighs and squeezing it between his legs, enjoying how it rubbed against his cleft, hole and testicles.

Hana didn't want to hurt the boy. Yes he was lost in his crazy fantasy about Prince Kaede visiting him his bath after the game but... as great as it was, he would never force anyone to do things like that, no matter who they were. No way in hell. But the boy quickly got over his momentary hesitation and did all those wonderful things. Hana's hands came back to caress the perfect globes of his Imaginary Prince's bottom and the boy seemed to enjoy it. His fingers moved along the crack between them once again reaching down to rub the puckered hole.

Kaede lost it and came crying out loud, accidentaly ripping off the black cloth that served as a blindfold. As Hanamichi's widened eyes met his he felt the slave spasm and release between his squeezed thighs.

Teehee... **Tsuzuku**.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry** my dear** Guest (i'm sure you know who you are)! I know it took way too long... but it's 5K this time!

**Hanamichi Sakuragi -** umm... yes, I guess waiting was inevitable. **kroscetish** - I'm sorry, but you'll still be hangin a bit...**lcbeastly **- I'm glad you like it! Enjoy! **yaoisthegame** - sorry for another terrible ending.** mrsklemzak** - nothing's easy when Kaede is involved.** Knur **- yes, Hana is older here. He's not 15 so I guess he would seem retarded if he were still like this... **GUESTS** - THANK YOU!

**Chapter 5**

Pretending to have the Prince in his arms was much better than Hanamichi could ever expect. Since he shared his cell with Ryo-chin he practically never had a chance to relieve himself, especially that after tiring days of training or suffering punishments he didn't really feel like it anyway. It had changed since he started to win. Not just because he wasn't being punished all the time and gotten his strength back, but especially because he had met that damn fox. The young prince was ridiculously gorgeous and perfect to the point of being completely unreal. After their first meeting and that angry interaction Hana was sure he had only imagined meeting that alluring person. But the prince came to the games and the redhead couldn't take his eyes off of him when he'd climbed onto the basket. The brunette's skin really was as smooth and white as porcelain, his face perfectly proportional and body to die for... He was like an art piece. He was something that Hana categorized in his head as too perfect to touch. Then the prince started to talk with him, and with that he became more human, more touchable, more physical. His body immediately fell in lust with the young royal and no reasoning could stop it. With every passing day, he more and more craved for some... stimulation.

The prince showed interest in him. He talked to him and approached every time he had a chance. He teased the slave and did annoying things just to get his attention. He was giving Hana gifts and smiles... and small touches that were driving him nuts. Sakuragi wanted to pretend it was him in him in his arms. He wanted to touch, smell and taste the prince with something more than just his imagination. And it worked. And it was overwhelming and spectacular...

...until his makeshift blindfold slipped revealing the truth.

He expected to see some random boy, who would spoil his orgasmic dream about Prince Kaede visiting him in the guild. He was actually expecting the boy to be ugly. He purposefully avoided touching his face to make the image in his mind more real. He didn't expect to see the raven locks, pearly white face covered with the sweetest blush, blue eyes clouded by lust, pink lips parted in a tormenting task of catching escaping breaths. Even without any physical stimulation that view alone would be enough for him to come undone...

"What the fuck?!"

Kaede's heated and still naked bottom hit the cold tiles of the wet floor as the slave pushed him off; his throbbing entrance felt strange, kind of oversensitive. The pleasure of his orgasm was undeniable and truly amazing, but that spot where Sakuragi's finger had been pressed, touching, rubbing but not doing anything beyond that, felt strangely unsatisfied and abandoned. It almost made him want to cry. The seething redhead in front of him looked wild and dangerous, but the prince wasn't afraid. Far from that. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to crawl back onto that man, sink in his strong arms and stay there forever.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

But obviously the slave had other plans. Kaede wanted to cover his ears to not hear rejection. He wanted to bask in the nice feeling of that infuriating man being close. He wanted to keep it for even a moment longer. It was the first time in his life he did something he actually felt like doing; he did something for himself and it felt too good to let it go.

"Stop yelling, ahō. I'm not deaf." He didn't know what to do. He was probably more surprised with what he had done than the other man!

"And you know what I'm doing here; probably better than I do."

Hanamichi stood up and tied the towel back around his hips, to cover himself. It made Kaede more aware of how unpleasantly dirty he was under his robe.

"You are trying to get me killed. I told you to never come here again!" Kaede took some wet cloth and quickly swiped his bottom, but was too distraught to look for his fundoshi.

"Like I would listen to a slave!" The prince stepped closer to the angry redhead, who was pulling him like a magnet. He needed to do something physical again.

"So now you remember that I'm a slave? You're a prince!"

"And I don't need a slave to remind me of that! I do whatever I want, whit whoever I want!"

It was a big fat lie, but the slave didn't have to know that.

"Really? I'm sure your father would be proud knowing! If you haven't noticed, I'm no eunuch!"

Kaede grabbed the black scarf hanging from Sakuragi's neck and angrily pulled him even closer.

"_That_ can be arranged!"

"What the hell?! Is that what you want? You come here every time you get horny?"

It wasn't the pain that silenced Hana. It was more of the splashing sound that shocked him. It stung but the pain was barely there. It probably hurt the prince's palm more than Sakuragi's cheek.

"You're a moron... I came here to see you." Kaede's voice was like a hiss. "I won't make that mistake ever again. You disgust me." The prince turned away and stormed out.

. . .

When Mitsui left the king's chamber it was almost midnight. Immediately a servant approached him with information.

"Mitsui-san, there is a servant from Akagi's guild requesting to see you."

Hisashi's eyes grew wide. "When did he come?"

"About two hours ago."

Mitsui ran. A servant from Akagi at this hour could mean only one thing. Kaede was there again. He hoped the prince didn't do anything stupid yet. But first he needed to make sure that Kaede wasn't in his own bed. Maybe he was just freaking out. He stormed into the prince's chamber and saw him sleeping on his bed, still in his clothes.

Yoshifumi-sama made Hisashi responsible for his son's safety and the soldier was failing miserably. A bile rose in his throat and he felt sick. The brunette's beautiful face was pale and his eyes red. He clearly cried himself to sleep. Maybe he would finally learn that slaves were no company for the prince?

Kaede stayed in his rooms for days. His martial arts instructors and teachers were coming to him so he didn't have to go out. He refused to attend meals, and most of the food that went into his rooms was always left untouched. Mitsui tried to talk to him, and so did Akira, but it was futile. Kaede looked awful and sickly. But the most surprising was that he skipped Saturday games.

At first Sakuragi was relieved when he didn't see the prince in the king's loge. He was glad that the prince would finally leave him alone. The young royal's antics were troublesome and worried even Akagi. It would bring nothing but problems for him and for the guild and Hanamichi didn't want that. The guild master couldn't refuse the young prince access to the slave but he also could not let him endanger himself in there. The situation was putting Akagi in a pinch.

Yes, Hana was a slave, but the guild was his home now and he putting Akagi in danger wouldn't help Hana anyway. Nothing would... Sooner or later the king would get tired of his son's unhealthy fascination and surely Sakuragi would be the one to pay the price. So, as it has been said before, at first Sakuragi was contented that the prince backed off. It was what he wanted after all – to have the prince off his back. But... Somehow 'out of sight - out of mind' didn't quite seem to work for his frustrated soul. The second time he walked out into the field and the stupid fox wasn't there, something in his chest clenched painfully, making him miserable. Playing and winning wasn't so much fun anymore. The crowd seemed disappointed too.

Then he started to hear those whispers and rumours about the Prince not feeling well, and about him going back to the capital. Hana didn't want to believe them but on the other hand he decided it would be the best for them both. Whatever the brat had been up to, it surely had nothing to do with Hana. He was just a slave. He was nothing and there was nothing left between the two of them. Scratch that. There had never been anything between them except Hanamichi's silly delusions. There had been lust or maybe just curiosity on the young prince's side, but it was apparently gone as soon he got what he wanted. So, there was no point in pining after something that would never be his. He felt stupid even thinking about it. He expected soldiers coming for him on the next day, after the prince's last visit, but they never came. It looked like the prince didn't tell anyone about what Hana had done to him... And, damn, how he wanted to do more than that...

Kaede's birthday was approaching. Yoshifumi Rukawa purchased a truly gorgeous eunuch for his son as a present and organised many attractions to celebrate the special day.

Kaede was still stubbornly staying in his chambers. He didn't feel like going out. He wasn't interested in anything anymore. His mother was coming for his birthday celebrations and he was seriously considering to go back to the capital with her after it would be over. Here, in Kanagawa everything made him think only about one thing (or more like a person) and it was driving him nuts. He couldn't sleep, and every time he did, he dreamed about that idiot. His father was worried about him, sending doctors and shamans. Akira was tormenting him with questions he refused to answer. There was nothing to say about it after all and there was nothing that anyone could do to help. He let himself to have feelings for a brute slave and, even though it was obviously a lost cause, he threw himself at the men, who apparently didn't care. He wanted Sakuragi to want him back but it wasn't all. He wanted the redhead to want _only_ him. At those sleepless nights he was entertaining the fantasies about Hanamichi losing his mind for him, loving him and declaring his feelings from the arena. It was shameful, embarrassing and downright stupid, but since it was only in his mind, no one would know that he wanted Hana to kidnap him. He wanted him to risk everything to be together... Kaed's fantasies were crazy and romantic as well as erotic but then the sun would rise and another day without Hana would start.

Every day since meeting the red haired slave Kaede couldn't wait to wake up in the morning and go watch him train. He watched from hiding, sometimes sneaking out of the palace, other times coming with Mitsui as his escort. He watched him practice shots and blows. The slave was magnificent... he missed those days terribly.

Akira tried to cheer him up with preparations for the birthday festive but it was clearly just Akira's entertainment, not his. He didn't care what Akira planned and silently agreed to leave it in his eager hands.

The court and palace were decorated and the crowds of dignitaries swarmed the place to participate in the events. Kaede agreed to leave his rooms only because he didn't want to worry his mother who arrived early in the morning. His father used the occasion to introduce him as the future ruler to all necessary people.

"Now, my son..." Yoshifumi still didn't know how to subtly go about that part. "I have something for you. A gift I thought may be of use to you..." He motioned to the servant waiting on the side. The man disappeared for a moment and came back with a fragile looking creature with long black blond. From the brief glance Kaede threw its way he assumed it was a boy, though he could be wrong. It _was_ hard to tell. Kaede found it very difficult to listen to what his father was saying. Something was going on the courtyard. Random words that reached his ears caused his thoughts to stray. People were talking about games. There was a commotion and everyone seemed unusually excited. His father was still talking when Akira approached them and dragged Kaede outside promising a surprise.

And what a surprise it was...

The prince was staying in his rooms obviously for too long. How could he miss that rising in front of their palace?! There was an arena. It was much smaller than the normal one, but it had two baskets instead of one and both were obviously broken, lacking the bottom.

"What..." It was the first word he uttered that day. Akira grinned at him looking irritatingly smug.

"You'll see. It's a surprise. Mostly for our important guests, but I thought you would liked it too."

The excitement in Akira was bubbling pleasantly. He was quite proud of the prepared performance. It was also fun watching how stressed and worried was his soldier friend. Mitsui took everything way too seriously. It was funny how he felt responsible for everything, even the weather! It had taken them two weeks to work out the reasonable rules for the game with two baskets. They came up with two teams, five members in each. To make the game more clear for the spectators the rival teams were supposed to wear different colours. They decided that the game would last 30 minutes during which both teams would try to score as many times as possible. To encourage the players they had some valuable prises for them, not for the guild masters. Fighting was still the part of the game, but hopefully not the main one. And there was no weapons allowed. That was something Mitsui insisted was necessary, for the safety measures. He didn't want to risk any harm done to their respectful guests.

The plan was brilliant and everything that came out of it looked really promising. Their games were becoming more and more popular so turning it into more civilised game was very welcomed. The king had no idea what was the real reason for all this...

Akira was really glad to finally see his quiet royal friend excited and (dare he say it?) happy. In the capital the prince was apathetic. Here in Kanagawa he was smiling. He was interested in life and would gladly go out of his way to do crazy and unreasonable things, like sneaking out at night... Akira had no doubts in his broom head that the reason behind that change of heart was one redhead brute. Two weeks earlier Kaede came back from his night escapade to the slaves guild crying and looking miserable. Mitsui kept repeating that the silly boy asked for it but Akira refused to accept it. All that crying, mopping and not eating was getting on his nerves. Mostly because it was making Mitsui really damn annoying, but also because he missed that funny, overexcited Kaede.

He went to the guild to ask Sakuragi what happened. It was only the second time he was there and still couldn't fathom what was so tempting for Kaede in that dirty hole...

He found the redhead seriously injured with a bloody gash on his forehead. The slave had a slight fever but was still conscious and lucid. His tiny, curly haired friend was desperately trying to convince him to not get up.

"Hello there..." He greeted and waved cheerfully at both of them, trying to break the ice. Hanamichi glared in response, but then a recognition dawned on him and his eyes softened at the approaching man.

"Hi..." His voice was hoarse and strange. "How's you girly friend?"

"Mitsui? He's... relatively fine, though worried. About my other friend."

Hanamichi chuckled. He was expecting an executor to appear, but not that guy.

"Of course. What did he tell you I wonder... Though it doesn't really matter, right? His word is sacred."

Akira looked pointedly at Ryota, who immediately stood up and left promising to bring some water.

"I just want to know what happened. It made him very upset."

"Oh... Then maybe he shouldn't have come to the fighter slaves guild in the middle of the night? Haven't you thought of that?"

"I have actually..." That cute, apologetic smile on Akira's face was doing awfully good job at melting Hanamichi's cold attitude. "... But I still want to know."

"Why ask me? You doubt your prince? I'm afraid he won't like that."

"You seem to know him pretty well." Hanamichi's eyes hardened.

"I killed the last guy who said that, you know?"

Akira's blood seemed to freeze in his veins. He gulped and swiped his forehead with a sleeve. He was sweating.

"Hah... I didn't really mean anything by it..."

"Good. I would really hate to explain it to you the same way. And since we're at it, keep your prince away from this place. As you see..." He pointed at his bloody head. "It gets some assholes overexcited and I'm not sure how many more convincing I can take."

Something in Akira's guts twisted. Yes, he wanted Kaede to have some fun but that was not right. His careless actions were bringing trouble to the redhead. On one hand he could really see where the prince's behaviour came from. Even under the weight of the situation he couldn't take his eyes off of the tanned broad chest and sharp face. Those brown eyes looked like they had seen more than they should have in one life but still shone with fire and stubborn defiance. Normally Akira wasn't into men, but when he was he liked them soft and fragile. That man was one sole exception.

He blushed and tried to avert his eyes.

"So... the other slaves had seen him come here?" That was the point here, really. They all had to at least try and protect Kaede's reputation.

"Just one. But you know what they say...?"

Akira's eyes went back to the handsome sweat covered face, now lightened by an evil smirk.

"What?"

"That dead men tell no tales."

Sendoh almost pissed in his fundoshi. That man was strong and fast. Had he felt like it, he could probably kill Akira without even getting up from his bed, fever or no. Still it was more arousing than scary. That slave had just killed someone. Not because the man said something wrong but because he had seen Kaede in the guild. He did it for the prince.

"He gave you this cut on your forehead?"

"No... but it looks like he had six huge friends that miss him now. Cowards attacked me when I was asleep. I doubt you'll see any of them in the arena any time soon... or ever."

Akira couldn't help but chuckle at that. In his entire life he hadn't met a single person that would be able to impress him with their strength. Akira hated violence... but this guy was just...

"So what did the fox tell you that made a guy like you come to this dirty hole?"

"Nothing. He didn't speak a single word to me since that night... Hence my worry."

"Aaah... it must be great to have him shut up for a change, ne?"

At that the brunette laughed loudly. There was no point in explaining that Kaede really didn't talk much to anyone who wasn't two meters tall, tanned and redhead.

"I don't like to see him sad."

Hanamichi's eyes fell close. He was trying to hide how he felt about it, but it was pretty clear for Sendoh anyway.

"Bearing the consequences of coming here at night can make him even sadder, you know?"

"I guess you're right." He looked at the slave more closely. Hanamichi Sakuragi really was handsome. Anyone would give him that. "I'm sorry if hurt his feelings or whatever... but had to make him stop."

"I know. You probably did the right thing, but... Never mind. How did you become a slave?"

"It's a long story... I'm tired. I think I may have a fever. Where's Ryochin? He promised me water..."

"I'm sorry to trouble you."

Brown eyes widened at him in response. "Did you just apologise to me? To a slave?"

"Why not? I'll go now to let you rest, but I will expect you to get better soon. I need you in an important game in two weeks time. What do you say?"

"I'm fine! Count me in."

"I'll come back tomorrow and we'll talk about the details. Is that alright?"

"Perfect. Now get me Ryochin and my water."

"Yes sir."

Akira smiled seeing Sakuraki's comically widened eyes and winked. He came back on the next day, as promised. Hanamichi was still sporting a cut on his forehead but there was no sign or trace of the fever on him at all. He really was fine!

They talked almost every day working on rules for the new game and... sometimes talking about other things.

Now it was time to show what they managed to create. The crowd was significantly smaller than on the arena and the spectators were much closer to the field.

"Close your mouth, Kaede. It's not cute." The prince didn't even look at his friend. His attention was at the field. There was no skull in the centre. Why? What would players use? His guts twisted. Who would play in the game? Surely they wouldn't let the slaves into the courtyard, right? But what if they did? What if Hanamichi would be there? He needed to change! Those ridiculous official clothes he was forced to wear looked ridiculous. He wanted them off...

"I need to... leave for a moment." This time it was the king's jaw that dropped. Akira tried to keep from laughing.

"Wait." He grabbed the prince's arm. "Where do you want to go?"

The porcelain white face turned pink and then red, with alarming speed. "Change..." His voice was hardly above the whisper. "Let go! I need to change this stupid clothes."

That did it. Akira couldn't hold it anymore and roared with laughter, still not letting the prince go.

"You're killing me, Kaede, you know that?" He wiped the tears from his eyes and did his best to calm down. "You look gorgeous. You don't need to change anything." Then he leaned down to the prince's ear and whispered. "He'll love it. I promise."

Soft, helpless moan escaped Kaede's lips. It was so unbelievably cute that Akira couldn't even laugh. The prince's legs trembled and almost gave in under his weight. There was no doubt anymore – Hanamichi would be there. He would see him again in no time... His heart was hammering in his chest and he almost started to scream the slave's name to see him sooner.

Then he took few deep breaths and tried to get himself together. He was supposed to be angry at Hanamichi. The man had hurt him and deserved to be punished but, keeping distance was a torment for Kaede instead.

"Sendoh-san?" A low voice from behind caught Akira's and the king's attention.

"Maki-san? You managed to come! I'm so glad. Please, let me introduce you to our king, Yoshifumi Rukawa."

The king smiled at the man. He was Kaian's the most important and respected political persona, not to mention, he owned many lands of great strategic importance. Yoshifumi greeted him with a handshake and a smile as Akira proceeded with introductions.

"This is Shinichi Maki..."

"We know who Maki-san is, Akira. Thank you. We're really glad you were able to come, Maki-san."

"After everything I've heard about your game recently, I just couldn't miss it for life! And of course, I couldn't refuse myself a pleasure to wish the prince a happy birth day."

A polite smile spread across Maki's handsome face. The man very tall, just slightly shorter than Akira and Kaede, but definitely more strongly build. Despite his age he was righteously famous for his good looks.

Still, Kaede didn't even glance his way, keeping his eyes firmly on the entrance to the arena.

"Son!" Yoshifumi was fighting internal battle with his temper. His son's behaviour was absolutely unacceptable! But he was so happy to hear him talk just a moment earlier that he was afraid to yell at him, especially in front of such an important guest.

"It's alright, king Rukawa. As I can see the boy as interested in the game as I am!"

"Please, Maki-san. Watch the game from our loge. It's the best viewing point."

"Thank you, Sendoh-san. Ah... I would hate to take advantage of your great hospitality but I was wondering if I could ask for a favour?"

"Of course..." The king tensed, slightly alarmed but relaxed immediately hearing what it was all about.

"I've heard about the magnificent player owned by one of your guilds. I mean the redhead, the one who started it all... I would like to meet him."

That made Kaede turn around with a funny face. He looked like a scared rabbit that has nowhere to run. Unfortunately for him, Akira was currently in a playful mood.

"Of course. We still have a moment. Mitsui!" Akira smiled and waved at his favourite soldier, but his face fell slightly meeting his cold glare.

"Yes, sir?"

"Sir?... Mitsui, what are you-...?" Akira put a hand on Hisashi's shoulder but the soldier pushed it off, not meeting his gaze.

"What can I do for you, _sir_?"

"Um... what.. are you mad at me for something? What did I do?"

Hisashi pointedly ignored Akira's rambling and looked questioningly at Yoshifumi.

"My king, what can I do for you?"

"Please, Hisashi, bring that redhead slave. We would like to meet him."

"Right away, my lord."

Akira was torn. He wanted to go after Mitsui and ask him what crawled up into his ass and died, but he couldn't leave the dignitary and the clearly distraught prince. He just sighed and decided to pester him later. Now, he half expected that Kaede would try to flee, but he was just standing by the railing, blushing cutely and forcing himself to breath regularly. He was a mess.

Finally Mitsui came back, followed by a crowd of guards.

"My lord, I brought Sakuragi, and his guild master Akari Takenori."

"Great! Thank you, Mitsui."

The long haired soldier stepped aside, revealing two tall and very intimidating figures, surrounded by the group of armed soldiers whose weapons were raised and ready to struck the redhead slave if he so much as blinked to fast.

Kaede was froze to the spot. Hanamichi's tunic was black, matching the beautiful long scarf tied around his forehead. He was wearing a chest plate and... Kaede couldn't see much more because suddenly Akira was in the slave's arms, actually hugging him like a long time friend.

"Hana!" Akira's cheerful cry made the prince's blood boil. He didn't think. He just grabbed Akira's collar from behind and pulled him away from the slave, chocking him painfully.

"Auch! Kaede! What the hell?!"

If look could kill Akira would be a goner. Kaede crossed his arms on his chest and glared at him with such a vicious animosity that Akira didn't even dare to whine. The prince was shaking, catching erratic breaths and avoiding looking at the men that invaded his dreams. He was vaguely aware that Hana was being introduced to the king and that tanned guy... Maki.

"So, Maki-san. This is Hana. We practically created this new game together. It took us forever but I hope everyone will like it. As you see there are two baskets..." Akira was explaining the rules together with Sakuragi. Since the slave was consumed b the conversation Kaede risked a glance in his direction.

Half of blood from his heated face instantly rushed down to gather between his legs. Hanamichi's hands were cuffed behind his back, which made his lovely chest looking ever broader and more impressive than usually. His exposed neck screamed to the young prince, practically begging to be hugged, kissed, licked lovingly... And that face... Kaede's greatest dream and at the same time the bane of his existence... But, the slave was still wearing his scarf. There was a scar peeking out from under the cloth, right above Hana's right eye. It made prince wonder how and when did he get it? Was it during the games he had missed due to his mopping?

The dignitary's hand reached out toward the slave and took one end of the black scarf between its fingers.

"That is a very fine silk. I have one just like this one at home. It cost me a small fortune."

Hanamichi actually blushed and dropped his gaze.

"Well that.. was a gracious gift...

"From a lover? She must be awfully rich..."

"NO!" Hanamichi's angry roar made the guards step even closer and raise their weapons even higher.

The king chuckled nervously, remembering that highly embarrassing situation his son had caused when his favourite slave gotten hurt. "Actually it was from my son. For a game well played."

No one dared to point out that Hana had lost that memorable but unfortunate game...

The king then turned to the slave. "So, Sakuragi... Since you're here I shall grant you an honour to pay your respects to my son on the anniversary of his birth."

Hanamichi slowly raised his head and for the first time that day he looked into Kaede's blue eyes.

**Tsuzuku...** Sorry, that's it for this chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, it's been two weeks. Don't blame me. Blame life.**

**yaoisthegame -** I'm sorry if it disappoints you. Don't dislike Hana. He was just trying to save them both... And you were right about Maki! **Guest**s - I'm sorry for being so slow! **Albukirky** - welcome on board! Thank you so much for kind words! **mrsklemzak - **you've made take off Hana's handcuffs.** Freya Hikaru, kroscetish and Guests - **ENJOY!

Thank you all for favs and attention!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The prince's heart jumped up to his throat and his cheeks burned once again. He grabbed the railing behind his back afraid that he would swoon. He wanted to speak but he didn't know what to say and then he was also afraid of his voice trembling too much. His heart was trying to jump out of his chest. It acted as if it was trying to escape and hide in Sakuragi's arms. Or maybe it was him who wanted to do exactly that...

Sakuragi was nervous knowing that they would perform in front of the prince. He supposed that the young royal was still angry at him and had no hopes to talk to him at all. As if it was not enough this was supposed to be the very first match of their new game and it was going to be played against the team of soldiers. He didn't even finish fastening his armour when he had been called, to meet the king. He felt dizzy. It was too much for him! When he saw the prince he had to use all his self control to not look at him at all. He couldn't risk falling to temptation. He never talked with Akira about his relationship with Kaede but he was also pretty sure that the broom head knew what's going on in his tormented heart.

Akira made the situation slightly less awkward engaging him in a conversation with some rather interesting guy. Hana tried to concentrate on that and ignore the prince as well as the crowd watching them like hawks. He knew that they were waiting for some slave vs. prince interaction but he wasn't going to indulge them. And he was doing great until that damn scarf brought attention to his relations to the prince, and the king forced them to interact.

To make it even worse the damn fox had never looked so gorgeous. His black hair shone in a sunlight, gaining a shade of cobalt, accented by sapphires in his subtle diadem, and matching his sky blue eyes. His beauty was intimidating and overwhelming. Sakuragi tried to take a step back but as his body collided with sharp tips of spears, he changed his mind and stayed where he was. He needed to do what the king said and get the hell out of there or he would really kidnap the prince or... damn, he needed to leave the loge.

"Happy Birthday." He hardly managed to force the words through his throat that suddenly felt very dry. The prince, even being visibly shorter, looked down on him, with his chin held high.

"I won't accept it, until you apologize."

At first Sakuragi wanted to yell at the fox, to throw it all into his face, that he had distanced himself for the brat's own good. But for some reason he couldn't. When he looked into his baby blue eyes he couldn't help but really feel guilty.

"I'm sorry." His apology was honest. He didn't want to ignore Kaede any more than Kaede wanted o be ignored. But it was the only thing he figured he could do. Now, when the prince smiled in answer Hana's heart melted. Most probably along with his brain too, because he felt like he could take on the world, just to not lose the sight of the fox ever again. His back straightened, his heart swelled and his legs moved him closer to the prince.

"Your name, slave?" Kaede couldn't help it. He wanted Hana's full attention and give his own in return. He didn't care about the crowd and his father... Akira calling his redhead 'Hana' made his blood boil... He wanted Hana to be his, and his alone, and also he wanted others to be aware of it too.

Even with all his crazy fondness for the young royal, Sakuragi still didn't want to just do what the brat was ordering him to do. But, he also didn't want to make fun of the prince in front of his own father.

"Let it be my birthday present for you. My name is Sakuragi Hanamichi."

Kaede's face split into another breathtaking smile.

"Thank you... _slave_."

Hana was glad that his hands were cuffed. It was the only thing that prevented him from grabbing the prince's face and kissing him senseless, or alternatively beating it into a pulp. He didn't want to be teased and provoked. He didn't trust his own patience and temper enough to play like that in front of other people.

The brunette stepped closer and grabbed the fastenings of Hanamichi's chest plate.

"You can't even wear your armour properly, ahō." His long white fingers started to fix the slave's armour, brushing over his hot skin, feeling the heat emanating from the other man. When he looked up his hair brushed over Sakuragi's chin and lips.

"A name as a present? You better give him the win!" Maki interjected, trying to break the weird tension in the air.

Kaede snorted. His eyes stayed locked with the slave's even if technically he was answering to Maki's question. "He always wins anyway. Losing would be more of a deal for that brute. Would you lose for me if I asked you?" His face was so dangerously close, and his breath was fanning Hana's heated face. It was insane.

"Maybe I would. But you would have to ask nicely."

A spear touched the back of his neck. Damn, he couldn't stop himself when the fox was provoking him like that.

"Watch your mouth, slave!" The soldier's voice was trembling. Every court guard heard what the redhead could do, even handcuffed.

Kaede steeled for a moment trying to not lose his temper. First he glared at the solider over Hanamichi's shoulder. After the man quickly removed the spear, the prince moved his gaze to the quiet guild master who was sweating, nervously watching the display and praying silently for his best player to survive this confrontation.

"Key?" For a moment there he had no idea what the prince was asking him to do, but after a momentary confusion he reached to his pocket and placed the key to Hanmichi's cuffs in Kaede's waiting hand. The prince didn't move an inch. He was still standing close to the slave, facing him.

Two lean arms sneaked over Hana's hips reaching to his back and to his restrained wrists, bringing the prince's face even closer to his. The brunette's breath smelled faintly of fruits and green tea and Hanamichi could feel his mouth water. He quickly licked his dry lips and turned his eyes from the fox's intent gaze. Then he heard a soft clicking sound and his hands were free.

"Kaede! What on Earth are doing?!"

Akira placed his hand on the king's shoulder, trying calm him down.

"It's alright, my lord. I assure you that Hana is no threat to any of us." Despite his words all the guards took a careful step back. Well, all but one, who was too busy ogling the prince. The noble just smiled. "Of course, I can't assure _their_ safety..." That made Maki laugh at the soldiers' expanse, and the king to relax a little.

Meanwhile Hana was desperately trying to figure out what to do with his hands since they were free. His first thought was to grab the prince's hips and pull him closer, second was to grab his face and then kiss him, third was to slid both hands under Kaede's tunic to feel his perfect skin once again, fourth was surprisingly to punch the guard who didn't take his eyes off of the prince's beautifully exposed legs... He discarded them all. Even if at the moment he wanted nothing more than to have the fox in his arms, he knew he couldn't do anything. Not only because he would probably be killed on the spot, but simply to not ruin the young royal's reputation. Especially that he already let his tongue slip.

The prince was smiling charmingly the whole time. His hands gently grabbed the slave's bigger one and pulled. "Come here, and explain, where's the skull?"

Hanamichi's fingers locked on the fox's hands against his will and he followed him dumbly, completely charmed and stripped off his own will. The prince was moving backwards, toward the railing separating the dais with the loge from the playing field.

"Well..." Hanamichi was trying to find his voice but he was too nervous. He freed his hands from Kaede's hold and leaned his back on the railing. "Skulls were too breakable so we decided to find some replacement. We needed something relatively soft and elastic. Something that wouldn't break. We tried rugs but it was too light to make a good throw. We also tried to put some weight into it but every single one fell apart. So..." Kaede loved to look at Hanamichi when he was talking. He avoided looking back at Kaede and excitedly performed his explanations addressing also other men, particularly Maki. "...so we used that sticky resin from fig trees."

"Fig trees?" Maki's curiosity was growing with Sakuragi's every word. Sendoh was also exceptionally enthusiastic with the matter adding his own opinions.

"Yes. It doesn't absorb water and is really great, right Hana? We made it into a ball and it bounces off of everything. It's perfect." Hanamichi nodded in confirmation but then he caught the sight of the soldier who was still staring at the prince with that dreamy look in his eyes. Without thinking Sakuragi grabbed Kaede and forcefully moved, to hide him from view behind his own back. All the guards were instantly ready to strike but seeing the prince's smile they wisely stayed back this time. Hana crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the guard who, in response, just blushed. He had been caught staring, hadn't he? And of course it just _had to_ be that redhead monster that caught him in the act.

"I-I'm sorry..." The soldier stuttered and took a step back. He didn't want to die just yet. Not because of something as trivial as attraction.

"Don't apologize to me, asshole."

"How dare you, slave?!" Maybe he was guilty of ogling the prince but he would not take insults from a slave!

"His name..." The soft voice from behind Hanamichi's back made a pleasant shiver run down the slave's spine. "His name is Sakuragi, _soldier_." And then a hand rested on his shoulder and his stomach did a funny flip flop. The prince was looking at his face.

"Why are you scaring my soldiers, ahō?"

"He knows why." Sakuragi growled, still glaring at the guard and pointing an accusing finger.

"But I don't." Kaede grabbed Hanamichi's shoulder more firmly, and turned him around so they were facing each other once again; his hand now was pressing its palm to the taller man's strong chest.

"Tell me." Hanamichi rolled his eyes and looked to the side. He didn't want to tell the brat that he was being kind of obsessive, paranoid and jealous... because he wasn't. He just didn't like guards.

"I didn't like the way he looked at your highness' thighs."

"Oh really? Was it the same way you stare dumbly into Sendoh's eyes when you two talk?"

"...what?"

"Kaede!" The king was losing his wits. His son was standing much too close to the slave and acted way too familiar with him, but he decided to let it slide to not bring attention to the prince's improper behaviour. But, his son making a scene and acting like a jealous lover was too much! Kaede on the other hand, completely ignored his father's outburst.

"Don't act surprised. Everyone can see that."

A low familiar voice among the soldiers mumbled: "I knew it." and that raised Akira's lively protests.

"What are you talking about, Mitsui? It's not true!"

Hana's jaw dropped but he didn't have a chance to protest any further because the king decided to finally end that embarrassing situation.

"That's enough! Start the game. Now!"

The guards made to drag Sakuragi away but his death glare convinced them that a smarter choice would be to let him walk on his own. Kaede turned his back to others gathered in the loge and fixed his eyes on the arena, waiting for Sakuragi to appear in the field.

Soldiers were dressed in comfortable white clothes, while the slaves team was dressed in black. After entering the field, they didn't start to fight instantly, like they normally would. They waited. Then a round ball was thrown at them from the side and it was instantly in Sakuragi's hands. In a blink of an eye he passed it to someone else and when everyone's attention was on the ball Kaede saw him running toward one of the baskets. Just when he was right about to reach it the ball fell once again into his waiting hands. It was all planned! It was brilliant. Their strategy was a masterpiece. Of course Kaede's attention was focused on the player but he still noticed how nicely the game developed.

And he wanted to play it too.

Then the ball was once again thrown to the players from the outside of the field and this time there was a commotion and some fights, with the bigger and stronger players defending their faster and smaller ones. The prince couldn't get enough.

"That's amazing.." It looked like Maki was sharing his opinion on the new game. "Damn... it looks like so much fun."

"It is!" Akira chirped from beside him. "I played it with Hanamichi once but this monster jumps like he could fly... Look! He won't let anyone score."

It was true. Hanamichi successfully blocked every try of the soldiers team to put the ball through the rim of the basket. Soldiers had no chance.

"Idiots... Why not throw from the distance?"

Akira turned to the side and couldn't hide his surprise seeing that it was Mitsui. He was just as engrossed in watching the game as the rest of them. His eyes were on the ball the whole time. He seemed unaware that he stood so close to Sendoh because then he would probably move somewhere else, since he was sulking.

The crowd was going crazy, yelling, cheering and swearing. The team of slaves won, mostly thanks to Hanamichi's monstrous strength and impossible jumps. Kaede often got hard from watching Hana play but this time, he was close to coming undone. He couldn't wait for the game to finally end, so he could go to Hana and congratulate. And he was going to hug him and kiss his cheek or maybe even lips if they would get some privacy. He also had quite a few ideas about what he would like to get from the slave as a present!

"That redhead is amazing!" Maki's eyes didn't leave the game even for a moment. "Akagi-san! I want to buy him. How much?!"

The quiet guild master looked at the handsome politician with his eyes wide but couldn't find his voice to answer. He couldn't sell Sakuragi. Not just because the man was a goldmine, but also because he actually started to like him and the team they created together with Ryota was something really great. It just wouldn't work without the redhead. Then Haruko liked him a lot and...

"I know what you think. He's your best player. But the amount of money I'm ready to pay will assure you comfortable life without worry. I could also offer you a job. You would train my own team, with Sakuragi in it."

The king watched as pure horror crawled onto his son's beautiful face. Maki buying Sakuragi would be perfect. Kaede was acting unreasonably around that man and Yoshifumi needed to put an end to this craziness.

"I think it's a great idea, Maki-san."

"Your highness..." Akagi sounded helpless and defeated.

"Akagi..." Kaede's voice was trembling. "I have lands on the south..."

"Kaede!" The king stood from his comfortable arm chair so abruptly that he knocked it off in the process. Maki ignored him, and kept his attention on the prince.

"I also have a land on the south that I could spare. It's perfect to have a small guild and live comfortably until you grow old."

Kaede held his challenging glare. "Akagi, I know that your sister is my personal chambermaid..." Akagi gasped. "What do you say to that? Your sister's freedom for one fighter slave...?" Honestly he only knew about the girl because Sakuragi was defending her that one time and Kaede discreetly did some research just to make sure she's not the redhead's lover.

"Kaede! I just gave you a slave! I paid fortune for him! His such a beautiful creature! Why do you want that redhead so stubbornly?! Cut it out!"

"What do you say, Akagi? Isn't that what you always dreamed of. I know you dream about going back North, to your Fatherland and your sister is what keeps you here. I may not speak much but it doesn't mean I don't listen. Your sister plus the price you name for Hana."

Akagi couldn't even speak. A bile rose to his throat and all he could do was sob. He waited years for that dream to come true. Now he would be able to finally go back home, together with his sister, as a free men. He and Haruko were caught and sold when they were kids, but he always kept his eye on his sister. Now, they were still young and had life ahead of them. It was a chance he could not waste. It wasn't only about him. It was about Haruko. But Hanamichi... What was between him and the young prince? What would it mean to him? Akagi didn't want to ruin the redhead's life...

Hanamichi was surprised at how easily they managed to win. The crowd seemed to love the game and their opponents took their lose like a real men they were. They shook hands. It was fun! He looked at the prince to see his smile and glistening eyes. He missed his attention so bad... He wanted to scream that he had won _for him_ but... Kaede wasn't even looking at the field anymore. He seemed to be in some kind of a fight with that Maki guy... And then Hana noticed that there were no soldiers in the loge anymore. How was it possible? Even if their attention had been momentarily stolen by the game, they should still be there... Hana glanced further to the side, at the entrance to the loge. Once again, he saw no guards. Then everything happened in a blink of an eye. First it was a movement and flash of light – a blade in a servant's hand. Hana didn't he think. He grabbed a spear from a guard that stood closest to him and threw it straight at the servant. Another blade pierced through his skin but he didn't even feel it. He just stared ahead to see if he managed in time. The spear went straight through the attacker's neck, while his knife managed leave no more than a scratch on Kaede's forearm. The prince was fine... so he didn't have to fight the overwhelming tiredness anymore. He didn't even care about the blood spilling from his body. He just closed his eyes and fell into the dirt, not hearing the young royal's screams and not seeing him jump from the heights of his loge...

_AN: I was seriously tempted to end the chapter here..._

Furuichi was born in slavery and castrated when he was ten. Honestly he hardly even remembered what was before that. His life was simple, with its only purpose being to please men. He didn't know anything else. When he was 12 he had been sold for the first time. Now he was 16 and meeting his third master. He didn't expect him to be any different from other men he encountered and pleased in his life. But he was.

It took his breath away. In his sixteen years of life he had never seen anything so absolutely and completely beautiful. Furuichi's blood started to run faster and he felt hot. For the very first time in his life he felt something stir low in his abdomen, growing stronger, strange, unknown and painful. He didn't know what it was and he didn't mind. If the pain was what he would feel around that magnificent man, then the pain he would take. A sulking, longhaired guard took him to the prince's chambers. He asked him to wait there but also gave him warnings, like to never touch the prince unless he is told to do so. It was fine with him. He would do everything for the prince.

"The prince normally doesn't talk to people, so don't be surprised if he ignores your questions or your existence entirely. If he graces you with three word you should feel really special. He's kind of boorish... No, scratch that. He's a real asshole most of times, so be patient."

The eunuch didn't like to hear such crude words about his new beloved master.

"Now listen. Your previous owner assured us that you are the best and you can seduce even men not interested in males. Do you think you can be for the prince what he needs?"

"Why not buy him a woman then?"

"He's... it's not that he likes women. He doesn't... I think. No, I'm actually pretty sure about that. What I mean is, that we want you to make some effort to make him interested. Love him. Make him love you. Give him what he needs. You are here because he likes to go out to seek for that, and it should not be done by him outside of the walls of this palace. Can you do that?"

Of course he could and _would_ do it. He would show the prince tricks that he surely wouldn't find anywhere else. One night and the prince would be spoiled for any other kid of love. He would never bed anyone else.

And so, he spent a day locked up in the bedroom, waiting and dreaming about pleasuring his master. He fell asleep on the floor, by the bed. The sun was rising when something woke him up. It was him. He entered the chamber and begun to undress. Furuichi jumped o his feet and tried to help him. He didn't expect to be pushed away so violently.

"Guards!"

"No, please, my lord. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you. I just wanted to help you undress..."

The soldiers who guarded the door stormed into the room, but recognizing the new slave immediately they didn't do much more.

"Your highness?" They looked at their master in pure confusion. Was that eunuch also trying to hurt him? Everyone were on high alert by the events after that took place after the game. Was this boy another assassin?

Kaede rubbed his throbbing temples. What the hell was going on here? Hana was hurt... he had spent almost the whole night in the infirmary over his unconscious form and now he just wanted to go to sleep. Why was there someone in his room?

He glared at the guards.

"Your highness, this is your slave. Your birthday present from the king, remember?"

Birthday? Right, that nightmare used to be his birth day. He would cry at the realization but he already cried out all the tears he had.

"Leave."

And when he fell onto his bed, finally blissfully alone, he found few more tears to cry for his loss.

With each passing day Furuichi learned that Mitsui wasn't exaggerating. There was no way to touch the prince, not mention to seduce him, and the eunuch was still yet to be blessed with the whole three words at once. The closest he could get to his bed was that first night, when he had fallen asleep on the floor. The prince seemed cold and unapproachable but the younger boy knew it was not all there was. The prince was sad and distant. He probably still wasn't fully aware of Furuichi's existence and still ignored him completely unless he was telling him to leave. He was often gone at days and sometimes at nights, doing probably what Mitsui-san warned him about.

Furuichi tried to charm him in every way possible. He dressed in nicest clothes, tried show some skin... But how could it work if the man he desired never even spared him a glance?

Then there was Sendoh-san. He was nice but never encouraged the slave's advances toward the prince. He always said:

"He'll never look at you. Don't bother."

But no matter what, it never stopped bothering Furuichi and he was only falling more and more for the ice prince.

...

Hana woke up with a headache. It wasn't all that bad since he didn't really expect to wake up at all. The room he was in was dim and unfamiliar.

"Sakuragi-san..." It was Haruko. "Oh Gods! You're awake! I need to bring my brother!"

"Wait..." But his voice was too weak to be heard. Soon Haruko was gone and Akagi entered the room.

"Sakuragi... How do you feel?"

"Um... Alive... surprisingly. But I've been better. "

Akagi dropped to his knees by the bed Sakuragi was on.

"Forgive me, Sakuragi. I owe you more than you will ever know."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, my friend... I sold you. I sold you for Haruko."

"What?!"

"You don't belong to me anymore."

Hanamichi sat up. He was dizzy and in a lot of pain, but he had worse. The window didn't have bars in it. He could do it. He just needed to hurry.

"It's alright Akagi. I'm happy for you and Haruko. You are probably going home together now?"

Tears filled Akagi's eyes, but the proud man didn't let them fall. He nodded his head.

"Good luck for both of you."

The moment Akagi left the room Hanamichi jumped to the window.

**Tsuzuku.**


End file.
